


Missing Moments

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Missing scenes from Laramie, highlighting Jess and Slim's relationship.





	1. Day of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> First, I just wanted to thank everyone who read, left kudos and commented on the 1st Laramie story I posted.
> 
> I watched Day of Vengeance and the idea of what happened between the scenes wouldn't leave me alone and this is what came out, the first Laramie story I wrote.
> 
> Enjoy!

Exhausted, body aching from the stage crash Jess knows his stubbornness is the only thing keeping him in the saddle. Around him the others are just as bad, slumped in the saddles, worn down by adrenaline and fear, from being hunted by Ortega and his men.

Luckily, that’s all in the past since Polk had told Ortega what had really happened to his sister, at whose hands she had fallen. 

Jess’ relief at being safe had been short lived when Ortega had told him how he had sent Pedro on towards the relay station to wait for them. By now Slim and the others would know something had happened to the stage, but they wouldn’t be prepared for Pedro.

Fear, cool and uncomfortable is pooling in Jess’ stomach, battling with hot rage. If Pedro has done anything to Slim, Andy or Jonesy, Jess isn’t going to give the law a chance to work. It would be the least the man deserves, for all the damage he’s caused already. 

They descend the hill near the relay station and Jess isn’t so exhausted he doesn’t notice the big body off to the side of the road. He nudges the horse to pick up its pace and the fear turns to dread when he realizes just who is lying on the ground, unmoving.

Ignoring the others, Jess slips from the saddle and drops to his knees next to Slim. He clenches his hand against the sudden trembling and takes a deep breath. This close he can see that Slim is still breathing and it eases the knot in his stomach slightly.

He looks the other man over with the ease of long familiarity and short of the wound on his arm doesn’t see any further injuries.

There is a whisper of voices behind him and reaches up to gently pat Slim’s cheek. “He’s my partner.”

Jess doubts anyone but Cabe will catch the undertone in his words, with the other man’s loss still so fresh.

Partner will never be enough to describe what Slim is to him, but it’s all he has.

He puts a little more force behind his next touch. Leaving Slim here isn’t an option but they need to get to the station before Pedro does anything. Jonesy is wily but there isn’t much he can do against an armed man who has no problems with cold-blooded murder. 

A third touch to Slim’s cheek finally gets a groan and Jess sits back on his heels, watching as Slim’s eyes flutter open.

Slim groans again and frowns. “Jess?”

Jess manages a tight smile as he moves to help Slim sit up. “Yeah. We had a bit of a problem.”

A pained look flickers across Slim’s face as he sits up. “Jonesy said the stage was late and I came looking for you. Someone bushwhacked me and took my horse.”

Jess’ gaze wanders back to the wound on Slim’s arm. “Pedro. He’s probably at the relay already.”

Fear and anger tighten Slim’s face as he holds his good arm out to Jess. “Then we need to get going.”

Jess hauls Slim to his feet with the ease of long practice and they share a quick look. Andy is as safe as he can be with Jonesy but that doesn’t make either of them feel better.

Slim manages to get into the saddle of one of the extra horses with a grunt of pain. He sways for a moment before accepting the reins from Jess.

Jess lingers at his side for a moment before turning back into his own mount. He swings into the saddle and nudges his horse into a trot. 

Ortega and the others fall behind him but Slim draws abreast and Jess takes the opportunity to catch him up with what happened from the time he left Cheyenne until now.

Slim listens without speaking, eyes on the road as they pound towards the ranch.

\-----

Jess enters the house, feeling like he’s going to collapse. Polk is safely in town with the doctor and is going to make a full recovery. The Judge and Jim have been recovered and are with the undertaker, while Ortega and his men are long gone.

Slim is sitting in a chair, his eyes closed, the wound on his arm cleaned and bandaged. Jonesy is sitting at the table, leaning on his hand like he’s about to fall asleep.

There’s no sign of Andy, for which Jess is grateful. One of them deserves a full night of sleep and the boy doesn’t need to know how close he was to being a pawn in a game he wasn’t even part of. 

“Alright. We are a working ranch and we do still have to be up early.”

His words startle Jonesy upright but Slim just smiles, his eyes still closed.

With a grumble Jonesy puts out the lantern on the table and gives them a slow wave before disappearing into his room.

That leaves only the lantern next to Slim and Jess picks it up. “If you spend all night in that chair your back is going to hurt, and I don’t want to hear you complain tomorrow.”

Slim gets to his feet and rolls his shoulders, wincing a little at the movement. “Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired.”

Jess shrugs as he turns in the direction of their room. “Gets me out of having to play nursemaid.”

They retreat to their room and Jess sets the lantern down, casting pools of light on the beds. Slim sits on his bed, reaching down to remove his boots.

Pain flashes across his face and Jess shakes his head before going to his knees in front of him. “You could have asked.”

Slim shakes his head as he lifts his leg, placing his boot in Jess’ waiting hands. “I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

Jess doesn’t respond as he slowly works Slim’s boots off. He sets them aside, freezing when Slim’s fingers slide into his hair, palm cradling the back of his head. Closing his eyes, he focuses on the feel of Slim’s hand in his hair and where his hands rest on Slim’s calves.

He’s still gritty from the day but it does nothing to prevent him from blindly lifting his head.

Slim seems to understand, like he always does and leans down to kiss him. There’s a hiss of pain and then Slim’s other hand is on his face, tipping his head slightly. 

Jess shuffles forward, until he’s between Slim’s legs, hands sliding up to rest on his hips. He’ll never admit it, but there were times today he thought he wasn’t going to make it back to the ranch, back to this man. But he’s never been one to roll over when it gets tough and today was no different. 

Slim pulls back with a last, lingering kiss, though his hands don’t leave Jess. “Come on up. You don’t need to be on the floor any more than I needed to be in the chair.”

Jess huffs a laugh and slowly gets to his feet. “At this point all we need is sleep.”

He removes his own boots and sets them aside, listening as Slim removes his clothing with only a few pained sounds. His gun belt follows, and he isn’t surprised that Slim is already asleep, sprawled across the bed.

Shaking his head Jess tosses a blanket over Slim. One would think he had the long day, being tossed around, hunted and shot at.

He finishes removing his dirty clothing and tosses it aside before slipping into bed. Blowing out the lantern Jess settles into the bed and drifts off to the sound of Slim’s easy breathing.


	2. Cemetery Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim gets some relief from having his arms bound in such an awkward position all night and saves Jess from his forced labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, commented and left kudos. You are all the best, and by popular vote, this is where all of these little missing scenes will be going.
> 
> Enjoy.

With a hiss of pain Slim rolls his shoulders, feeling the echoing ache of muscles pulled to long into an uncomfortable position. It was easier to ignore the pain during the day, when he and Jess were working but once they were done for the day the nagging pain came back. He shifts in his seat, wincing when a bolt of pain runs across his shoulders.

On one hand he can’t really blame the wagon train for what they did to him. They were all twisted up by the man who wanted to be wagon master and they were mad enough not to listen to reason. But at the same time, they could have found a different way to truss him up, because even laying on his side all night had been agony, with the way they had bound his arms behind him.

He moves again, which just makes the ache even worse.

Jess slants a look at him from the chair he’s slouched in. “Still sore?”

Slim nods, eyes half closed as he looks at the fire. “Getting better, but I think I over did it today.”

Sitting up Jess half turns to look at him. “You want me to do somethin’ about it?”

Moving slowly Slim sits up. “I would be much obliged.” Andy has been in bed for hours and Jonesy has been sleeping more, as his shoulder heals. 

“Are you going to use Jonesy’s liniment?”

Jess rears back, an appalled look on his face. “No! You seem to forget, I gotta be able to sleep around you.” He pushes up from the chair. “I got somethin’ better.” He jerks his head towards one of the chairs without arms at the table before ducking into the room.

Slim stands, glad he already shucked his vest. Getting out of that has been the worst part of this whole thing. He works the buttons though the holes, pulling the tails of his shirt free from his pants. Tossing his shirt in the chair Slim unbuttons his undershirt, finishing just as Jess comes back out, rubbing a small tin between his hands. 

Shrugging off his under shirt Slim freezes as it sends pain racing across his shoulders and he sucks in a quick breath. Jess is suddenly at his side, fingers hooking at the collar, gently easing the fabric down his arms.

The shirt flutters to the floor and Slim straddles the chair, the wood cold against his chest. He leans forward, letting the back of the chair support his weight. Jess steps behind him, close enough he can feel his warmth and he sighs. His partner has good hands and he wishes he could enjoy this more often than he does.

Jess pries the lid off the tin and scoops some out, dropping the tin to the table. He rubs it between his hands before reaching out to smooth his hands over Slim’s back. Whatever Jess is using has a sharp, pleasant smell, much better than whatever Jonesy makes.

Slim jumps at the first touch of salve against his back, not expecting to be so cool. He takes a deep breath, forcing his muscles to loosen. “A little warning would have nice.”

“Sorry. I thought I had warmed it up more.” There’s a hint of a laugh in Jess’ voice and Slim can’t really be mad.

“It’s okay.” Slim takes a deep breath, focusing on the smooth glide of Jess’ hands on his back, rather than the lingering pain. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling, the way Jess’ hands linger on his skin, strong fingers pressing into muscle, chasing away some of the ache he can’t seem to shake.

He loses track of time, the only sounds coming from the crackle of the slowly dying fire and their breathing. It feels like he could fall asleep like this, soothed by the feel of Jess behind him and the slow, steady pressure on his back.

Jess plants his hands on Slim’s shoulders and leans in. “I’m goin’ to use more pressure. Okay?”

With a nod Slim shifts, voice caught in his throat. He feels loose and a little detached from himself, the feeling of Jess’ hands on him the only thing keeping him grounded. This is the best he’s felt since this whole mess started.

He gasps when Jess presses into the muscle of his left shoulder. It hurts, sending a trickle of pain down his arm but the pain is fleeting, replaced by the warmth of Jess’ hands and he relaxes again. The next touch is just as painful, but it doesn’t take long before the ache is gone and he keeps his breathing steady as Jess works his way across his back, digging in to reach each knot.

By the time Jess’ hands slow on his back Slim feels like a hot iron has been pressed to his back, melting all the muscle into puddles, leaving his arms feeling they aren’t attached to anything. He can still feel a little bit of an ache but now, it’s almost like that night never happened. 

“Feel better?” Jess’ words are a bare breath against his ear and Slim nods, rolling his shoulders. There’s still a twinge, but he can tell he’s going to feel much better after a good night’s sleep.

Slim sits up slowly, reluctant to break the bubble they’re in. Time like this is special and as much as he would like for it to continue, they have to sleep sometime. Ranch life waits for no one. 

He freezes when he feels Jess lean in and there’s a brush of lips against his back of his neck. Craning his head, he looks back at Jess who is smiling, a hint of a grin pulling at his lips.

“Couldn’t resist.”

Shaking his head Slim rises from the chair and turns, catching Jess’ elbow. He tugs and Jess steps into him, head back and Slim presses a kiss to the corner of Jess’ mouth, knowing if he properly kisses him, he’ll get distracted and they can’t afford that. “Thank you.”

There’s a softness in Jess’ eyes he only sees when they’re alone and Slim glides his hand down Jess’ back, just for the sake of being able to touch. He rests his hand on the small of Jess’ back, fingers spread, and they remain like that for long moments, his hand the only point of contact between them.

Jess steps back, regret written plainly across his face. “Chores ain’t gonna wait tomorrow.”

Slim shakes his head. “I know.” He picks his shirts up, pulling the undershirt on, though he doesn't worry about buttoning it up.

Scooping the tin off the table Jess heads in the direction of their room, Slim following behind.

\-----

Still laughing Slim opens the door to the house.

“Don’t even think it!”

Slim stops, one hand on the doorknob, the other on the door frame. “Think what?”

Jess looks up from where he’s kneeling on the floor, a bucket of soapy water at his side, a crumpled rag in his hands. “Oh, I thought you were Jonesy coming in to give me something else to do.”

There’s a streak of soot on his left cheek and Slim can’t help but laugh, because it’s endearing and a little ridiculous.

Jess levels a look at him like he’s lost his mind. “Where’s Jonesy?”

Slim enters the house and closes the door, moving carefully around the area he can tell Jess has already scrubbed. “He’s got milking to do and firewood to chop.”

“Damn it!” Jess sits back on his heels, tossing his dirty rag in the bucket, water slopping to the floor. “I thought there was something goin’ on with him.”

Stopping next to Jess, Slim leans down and gets his hand under his elbow, applying a little upward pressure. Jess takes the hint, rising to his feet, leaving a bare hint of space between them, and this is the most they can have when everyone is home.

Slim reluctantly steps back, hand dropping from Jess. “Don’t worry. Jonesy knows he’s been found out, so there shouldn’t be any more floor scrubbing in your future.” He looks down at the floor. “Though it does look better.”

Jess shoves at Slim, rocking him back on his heels. “You can do it next time.”

Making a face Slim reaches up to wipe the soot off Jess’ face. “I would rather have to mend a mile of fence than scrub the floor.”

Jess grins. “Guess that means I’ll let you go out next time there’s a break in the fence.”

“We can both go, or else Jonesy might rope you into something else you don’t want to do.” Slim can’t help but laugh at the horrified look on Jess’ face at his words.

Andy comes into the house and with a last look at each other they step further apart.


	3. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim isn't going to let a bitter, old man take Jess away from him and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. I cherish them all and I apologize for how terrible I am about responding to comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tightening the girth on his saddle, Slim feeds the tongue through the hasp and gives it a tug. Sure it isn’t going to go anywhere he swings into the saddle and turns his horse in the direction of Parkinson Town casting a last look at the house. He feels bad for leaving Andy in the dark about why he’s going to be gone, but it can’t be helped. 

Someone needs to take care of the morning chores and it’s his fault Jess has been taken. When this whole thing had started, he had never imagined Parkinson would take it this far. He had assumed if he refused to meet the challenge the other man would realize how stupid this whole thing was and move on. 

That Jess would be involved had never crossed his mind. 

When the doctor had shown up Slim had felt his blood freeze in the veins, followed by a flash of rage. There had been no reason to involve Jess and it was just another sign the man had lost his senses. He understands Parkinson’s anger at the loss of his son, but to blame it on them, when they haven’t been out that way in days. And then to blow the whole matter up, involving all of Laramie and posting the damn notice for a duel. 

But taking Jess has a hostage, a threat against him not appearing, that was the last straw. 

Lying to Andy had been hard, but necessary. His brother was already worked up from what had happened in town and it would have just made it worse, knowing Jess’ life was on the line. The guilt was his alone to bear and he was going to leave it that way. They could deal with the repercussions of his decision when he and Jess were safely home, and this damn fool feud was finally properly buried and gone. 

Slim urges his horse into a trot, the first hint of light touching the horizon. He has to get up to the town before anything happens to Jess, before the old man finally loses what is left of his senses and injures an innocent. No matter how much Jess part of the ranch and family is now, this isn’t his fight and Slim can’t help but feel a little hatred toward Parkinson. This should have stayed between them and he isn’t sure he is going to be able to forgive the old man if anything happens to Jess.

The barrel of the long gun is uncomfortable against him, but he doesn’t stop to adjust it. He needs every moment he can scrounge to get to Parkinson in time.

\-----

Slim groans and Jess sits upright in the chair he dragged in from the living room. He leans forward, gaze running over the other man. The bandages on his left side were still clean the last time he peeked under the quilt and he breathes out a quiet sigh. He isn’t sure how long he’s been sitting here waiting for Slim to come too, but it’s been one of the longest waits of his life. 

Slim’s eyes flutter open and he turns his head to look at Jess. “Hey.”

Jess smiles slightly, closing the distance between them to rest his fingers on the swell of Slim’s bicep. “Hi. How do you feel?”

Slim shifts and a flash of pain crosses his face. “Like I got shot.”

A rough laugh wells up in Jess’ throat and he leans closer, hand sliding up to curl around Slim’s arm. “At least you remember that.” With his other hand he brushes at Slim’s hair, ostensibly checking for any signs of a fever. “It’s early evening now.”

Nodding Slim looks at Jess, seeing the lines of fatigue on his face, the droop in his shoulders and the rest of his body. “What did the doctor say?”

Jess shifts just enough to look down at Slim. “That any man stubborn enough to stay on his feet after getting shot is too stubborn to die. He said it was a clean wound and didn’t do any serious damage. But it’s also going to be some time before you’re up to doing any of the heavy work.”

Smiling Slim relaxes into the bed. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re around.”

Jess’ laugh this time is lighter. “I guess it is.” 

Slim swallows and looks to either side of the bed. “Where’s Andy?”

Jerking his head in the direction of outside Jess smiles slightly. “Working on soaping a harness. He wanted to stay in here, but I told him there was no point in both of us sitting inside waiting for you to wake up.”

Smiling Slim closes his eyes. “How sore is he?”

“Probably as bad as you would expect.” Jess skims his fingers up and down the inside of Slim’s forearm. “I thought he was going to cry when we finally got you back here. But he helped me get you settled and didn’t fight too much when I sent him outside.”

Slim nods but doesn’t speak. He doesn’t blame Andy for being mad at what he did and he’s going to accept anything his brother has to say to him without argument. His only hope is that someday Andy will understand why he did what he did, when Andy has someone in his life he cares for, like Slim feels for Jess.

Turning his arm Slim catches Jess’ hand as it slides down. He squeezes and looks at Jess. “How are you?”

Jess looks at him like he’s an idiot for asking but a faint smile pulls at his mouth. “I’m not the one with a hole in me.” 

Slim shifts, with a pained grunt but ignores it in favor of getting closer to Jess. “You had a rope around your neck.”

With a shrug Jess glides his free hand from Slim’s forehead to his chin. “It wasn’t the first time and I doubt it’ll be the last. I knew you would show up, even though part of me didn’t want you to.” He leans down to kiss Slim, a mere brush of lips, an affirmation of their feelings. “But if you ever do anything like that again…”

The threat remains unspoken and Slim smiles, squeezing Jess’ hand. “We both know I will, and you’ll do something equally stupid and we’ll be at an impasse.”

“Hopefully we’ll have some time before that happens.” Jess kisses him again before reluctantly sitting up. “I’m goingto go get Andy before he realizes you’re awake and I get in trouble for not telling him.”

He stands and rolls his shoulders. “Yell if you need something.”

Slim nods. “I will.” He hates how tired Jess looks, knowing he’s the cause but he would do this a hundred times over, if it meant Jess was safe.

Closing his eyes, he listens to the sound of Jess’ boots on the floor and the outside door opening and then shutting. 

Slim knows he must drift off, because the next thing he’s aware of is a hand on his shoulder, small and light. He opens his eyes to find Andy standing next to him, frowning and it makes his heart clench. He can tell Andy has finally given into his tears, the delicate skin around his eyes puffy and red. 

Andy sits on the edge of the chair Jess had been using, hands on his legs, fingers curling against his knees. He glares at Slim. “You lied to me.”

With a sigh Slim nods. He had made a promise to himself at least, after they lost their parents, that he would do his best not to lie to Andy, because his brother deserved better than that. “I know, and I’m not proud of that.”

He looks at his brother. “I didn’t want to, but I knew you were worrying enough about the whole thing. And when the doctor came by to tell me Parkinson had Jess.” He shakes his head. “Only one of us needed to be up worrying about Jess and that morning.”

Slim pushes up on one elbow, ignoring the jolt of pain it sends down his left side. “You know why I went?”

Andy nods, fingers digging into his pants. “They had Jess and were going to lynch him if you didn’t come.” At Slim’s surprised look Andy waves towards the rest of the house, where Slim can barely hear Jess moving around. “Jess told me when you got home.”

Nodding Slim can only look at Andy. It kills him to see him so broken, but he’s glad Jess told him what happened. Jess has a way of talking to Andy, without coming across as a condescending adult and Slim appreciates it, since there have been several times Jess has had difficult conversations with Andy, that seem to sound better coming from someone who isn’t his older brother. “Then you know why I had to go.”

Andy nods solemnly, his dark eyes serious and not for the first time, Slim can’t help but wonder if his brother knows what is going on between he and Jess. He certainly wouldn’t be surprised, since there have been several times Andy has shown understanding far beyond his age.

Slim shifts over on the bed, opening a space and pats the colorful quilt in invitation. There is a glitter of tears in Andy’s eyes now and it hurts Slim to see, because he’s the cause. They’ve had a rough time of it since their parents passed and this whole situation certainly isn’t making things better.

Andy slips from the chair and carefully climbs onto the bed. He stretches out next to Slim, tucking his body against his side, head on his chest. It reminds Slim of when they were younger, when Andy would crawl into his bed with him, during a thunderstorm or after a nightmare.

“I’m sorry you got shot.” There is a tremble in Andy’s voice and Slim rests his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

Slim rubs at the soft fabric of Andy’s shirt. “The important thing is I’m going to be okay and the feud with Parkinson is done with and we won’t have to deal with him again.” He wishes it hadn’t come down to this, and even though everything is settled, part of him is always going to be angry at Parkinson for doing this to them, and to Andy in particular. 

He can tell the exact moment Andy falls asleep, the way his body goes slack against his side and Slim can’t blame him. Andy’s likely been running on emotion since they came home, strung tight like a piano wire and only now is he beginning to feel safe enough to give into his exhaustion. 

Slim tips his head up and he can see Jess, leaning in the doorway, a fond smile on his face. “Thank you.”

Jess slips into the room, cat-quiet despite his boots. He grabs a blanket out and tosses it over Andy, brushing back the fall of Andy’s hair. Leaning down he kisses Slim’s forehead before stepping back from the bed. “I’ll be back when I get some food made. He hasn’t eaten since this morning.”

With a nod Slim closes his eyes, listening to Jess leave the room.


	4. Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess with Merkel, Jess is glad to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You all rock.
> 
> Forgot to add this, but surgical tape was invented in 1845 by Dr. Horace Day.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jess helps Slim clean up after dinner, bumping each other companionably as they work. He can tell Slim is itching to ask how he ended up taking a bullet, but he’s going to keep him waiting a little longer. Right now, he’s just glad to be home and he wants to enjoy it. Finally, once everything is clean, dry and put away he lets Slim drag him into the main room.

They settle in chairs across from each other near the fire. Jess stretches his legs out, grinning when Slim does the same, their legs touching. This is one of the things he misses the most when one of them is away, the quiet intimacy, the way they don’t have to hide.

Slim folds his hands across his stomach and nudges Jess’ legs. “Start talking. I want to know how you left in one piece and came home with a hole in you.”

Jess sighs but starts talking. Slim smiles when he hears about the trip to collect the furniture, but it quickly falls away again as Jess continues. He leaves nothing out and when he gets done, Slim is shaking his head.

“So, Merkel was innocent, and the old man framed him.” Slim looks at Jess. “Do you think he was going to do the same to you?”

Jess shrugs. “I tried not to give it too much thought. Likely would have been my luck though.”

Slim nods and his face gets serious as his gaze trails to Jess’ side. “Does it hurt?”

“It didn’t, until some blockhead hit it.” Jess’ smile and the light in his eyes is enough to ease the venom in his words.

Smiling Slim pushes up from the chair. “How was I supposed to know, with the way you hopped off your horse when you got back.”

In one stride he closes the distance between them, and Jess sits up. He tips his head back to look at Slim. “Did you need something?”

Slim’s smile is soft. “Let’s see it.”

Jess sits up and begins unbuttoning his shirt. “It isn’t as bad as you’re thinking.” He pulls the tails of his shirt free and shrugs it off, wincing at little as the motion pulls at the wound. Draping his shirt over the arm he raises his fingers to the buttons of his undershirt, aware of the way Slim is hovering over him and it sends a frisson of warmth down his spine. 

“I’ll be the judge of that, with the faces you’re making.” Slim watches as Jess starts on the buttons of his undershirt, gaze warm.

Working free the last button on his undershirt Jess shrugs out of it, letting it fall against the back of the chair. He can’t help but shiver, because even with the fire going, the room is a little chilly. “There, I’m still in one piece.”

Slim nudges Jess’ feet, until he parts them. “Pardon me for not believing you.”

He sinks to his knees between Jess’ legs, blunt fingers reaching for the bandage on Jess’ side. The bandage is white and square, held down on all four sides with tape. He carefully pulls the tape up, sticking each piece to Jess’ thigh. Moving slowly, he peels the bandage back. The cloth is clean, and he sets it down.

It’s obvious the wound has had a few days to days to heal and is mostly scabbed over, one edge already showing new, pink skin. He keeps his fingers well away from the wound, but he traces around it, feeling Jess’ warmth and above it the steady beat of his heart.

Sitting back on his heels he looks at Jess, noticing the slight flush to his cheeks. “Was it worth it?”

Jess starts a little at his words but relaxes back into the chair when he realizes Slim isn’t trying to start a fight. “It was. Not just because it meant I cleared my name about letting him escape.”

That makes Slim’s mouth twist into a wry smile, but he doesn’t stay anything. Now isn’t the time to call Jess on that little stunt, if ever. 

Ignoring the look on his partner’s face Jess closes his eyes. “Because I cleared an innocent man for somethin’ he didn’t do and caught the man who was responsible. At least now Merkel is free and clear.”

“Maybe you should see about sending him your doctor bill, since you got shot clearing his name.” Hand sliding from Jess’ side Slim stands. “Seems the least he could do.”

Jess laughs. “No, Merkel and I are even now, and I’d be happy if our paths never crossed again.”

Slim nudges Jess’ foot, holding his hand out. Full dark had fallen while Jess was telling his story and he did the evening chores before starting dinner, not wanting to wait for Jess to get home. And now he’s glad he did them, with the wound to Jess’ side.

Jess would have insisted on helping him with the chores, in compensation for having left. As much as Jess might joke about chores, Slim knows he feels bad when he doesn’t pull what he feels like his full weight. But right now, the last thing they need to do is risk opening Jess’ wound or doing anything to impede the healing. 

Taking Slim’s hand, Jess lets the other man pull him to his feet. He looks at Slim, adjusting his grip so his fingers curl around Slim’s wrist. “You know, it was a lonely ride.”

Slim smiles, pulling his arm closer to his body, Jess following the slow movement with a smile. “It was lonely around here too, if you figure in me having to do all the chores and eat my cooking.”

Jess laughs, shaking his head as he steps against Slim, head tipped back. “I don’t know if that’s a good thing, that you missed my cooking.”

“That’s probably the last thing I missed about you.” Leaning down Slim swallows Jess’ laugh in a kiss, pressing his free hand into the small of his back. Jess presses against him with a needy sound, fingers bunching the front of his shirt.

Slim keeps his kisses slow, refusing to give into the game Jess wants to play. He’ll spend all night like this if he has to, gentling each touch, thumb stroking Jess’ back. It isn’t his intention to arouse, not with how drawn out Jess looks, and especially not with the wound in his side.

There will be time enough later, when he’ll let Jess have what he wants, but right now, he’s more than content with just this.

Jess finally seems to catch on, his grip relaxing, letting Slim keep everything slow, lashes dark fans against his cheek. His hand slides down Slim’s chest to curl around his hip, fingers flexing as they kiss.

Slim breaks away, though he doesn’t release Jess’ wrist. The other man looks a little dazed and he can’t help but lean in for another kiss, because it’s felt like months Jess was gone, instead of just a few weeks. He tugs gently and Jess follows him, feet scuffing against the floor as he tugs him back towards their room.

“You look like you’re going to fall asleep on your feet.”

Jess manages a nod as he lets Slim pull him into the room. “Would have stopped for the night if I hadn’t been in such a hurry to get home.”

Slim smiles. “I’m glad you didn't stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be on a hiatus from this for the next month due to NaNoWriMo, but I'll be back in December, with a few more stories and something that actually has a plot!


	5. Mountain Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Jess manage some time alone and aftermath of the Sanford attack on the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in such a hurry to get back to all you lovely people I wrote 50,000 words in 25 days. And because I'm a moron and forgot to add this when I first posted this chapter, huge thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this story. You are all amazing.
> 
> This one is for Charmaine, who mentioned this episode.
> 
> Enjoy!

Slim grins when he feels Jess shift next to him, thigh pressing against his. They hadn’t really planned to meet out here, but when Daisy had mentioned painting, it had seemed like a good time to get some time together. He likes having a full house again, but there are days he misses when it was just the two of them. When they had been able to touch without having to worry about anyone seeing, when they hadn’t had to hide.

He feels Jess move and his smile widens under his hat. Jess has been suffering more from their enforced celibacy than he has, but it’s been funny to watch, the way he’s steadily become more and more tightly wound until he’s afraid Jess is going to pop off like a spring.

Jess’ thigh presses harder against him and his hat is lifted. He smiles up at Jess. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jess drops his hat to the side and brushes a kiss to the side of his mouth before brushing their mouths together in a bare kiss. He moves until he’s leaning further over, pressing a knee between Slim’s thighs and he takes the hint, parting his legs.

Jess moves between his thighs, reaching up to stoke along the line of his jaw. 

Slim slides his hands into Jess’ back pockets, drawing him closer. “We really shouldn’t.”

Jess raises his head. “We’ve got time.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to Slim’s jaw before nipping slightly. “This could be our last chance for a while.”

They really shouldn’t for any number of reasons, but Slim can’t really think of any of them. Not with the way Jess is pressing against him, hips moving, lips dragging along the line of his jaw. 

“Okay. Help me get my belt off.” He reaches for the hasp on his gun belt working it free with a quick jerk and he can’t help but shiver when he feels Jess’ fingers brush against the inside of his thigh to get at the thong. Lifting his hips, he pulls his belt free and sets it aside as Jess settles back over him, slotting their hips together. 

Smiling he tucks his hands back into Jess’ pockets, pressing his hips up. Jess growls and catches his mouth in a hard kiss, one hand sliding between them. 

\-----  
Jess helps Slim sink into the chair, and he raises a hand to touch the crease on the other man’s temple. Blood is running down the side of his face and even though he knows it isn’t that bad, it still makes his heart clench. He glances at Daisy, who is looking at the wound on Slim’s head, eyes narrowed like she’s already making a list of what she’s going to need to do. Mike has his head sticking out of the room and his face goes pale when he sees the wound. “Don’t worry Mike, it isn’t bad. Head wounds just bleed a lot.”

“Speak for yourself about it not being bad.” Slim manages a wry grin. “I feel like I got a stampede in my head.”

Raising his hand Jess carefully runs his fingers through Slim’s hair, keeping his touch gentle so as to not aggravate the crease. “You’ll live.” He wants to say more, but he can’t, not with Daisy around and Mike, who is still sticking his head out of his room but doesn’t look like he wants to come any further out. 

Instead he straightens up, crossing to grab his gun belt and hat from the rack near the door. Putting his belt on he glances at Daisy. “Make John comfortable and get Slim a bandage for his head. I’m going to go get Mort and the doctor. I shouldn’t be long.”

Daisy nods, her shoulders squared in a way Jess recognizes and she waves a hand at Mike. “Come on Mike. We need to help Slim and John, until Jess and the doctor arrive.”

Jess glances at Slim, who smiles, hand pressed against the crease.

“Go. I’m not going anywhere.”

Shaking his head Jess puts his hat on and heads towards the barn.  
\-----  
Closing the door Jess rounds Slim’s bed and sets the lantern down on the table between their beds. Slim is already in bed, the white bandage stark against his skin. His eyes are closed, one hand resting on his chest. Jess perches on the edge of the bed, resting his hand over Slim’s.

A smile pulls at Slim’s mouth. “About time you got in here.”

“I had to do the evening chores, since someone can’t do anything.” Jess curls his fingers into the palm of Slim’s hand, pressing lightly. “Did you eat somethin’?”

Slim nods, a flinch crossing his face. “Yes. Daisy made me a sandwich. Didn’t feel like eating much else.”

“Doctor say everything is going to be okay?” He had wanted to be inside when the doctor had been with Slim, but there had been too much to take care of, getting everything settled and helping Mort deal with the others. By the time he had finally gotten inside, the doctor had been ready to leave and Slim had been resting. After that, it had been evening chores and dinner, leaving this the first chance he’s had to make time to check on Slim. 

With a soft groan Slim rolls onto his side, curling against Jess’, stomach against his hip. “Doesn’t want me doing much for the next few days, but I’ll heal.”

Jess shifts to better accommodate Slim’s new position. “Good.” He trails his fingers down the back of Slim’s neck, smiling when he feels the big body relax under his touch. His heart had stopped when he had heard the shot fired in the barn and it had taken him a second to move. And when he had seen Slim under the pile of tack it had felt like his heart had dropped to his boots. 

“I guess that means I’ll have to finish the paintin’ alone.” Jess really doesn’t mind, he would much rather have Slim heal, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to complain. At this point, that’s just the way things are between them.

Slim smiles, hand resting on Jess’ thigh. “I’m sure Daisy will be more than willing to supervise your work.”

Jess rolls his eyes, fingers still moving up and down Slim’s neck, teasing at hair before sliding back down to rub at the base of his neck. “Thanks.” He keeps rubbing until he starts to feel Slim’s body go loose against his hip and it isn’t long before he’s asleep. 

Waiting another few minutes Jess finally gets up, stretching to ease the kinks in his back. He smooths the blanket over Slim, pulling it up to cover his shoulders. Moving to his own bed he pulls his boots off and sheds his clothing before killing the lantern.

He settles in his own bed and draws the blanket up.

\-----

“You’re lucky you didn’t get any paint on my clothing. Daisy might have had something to say about that.”

Jess looks up from pulling his boots off. “She would have expected it, with the way you were slopping paint all over.” Tucking his boots under the bed he stands. “You did manage to get some in your hair though.”

Closing the distance between them Jess reaches up, carefully picking flecks of dried paint out of Slim’s hair. “There, now I’m not goin’ to have to dump you in the trough tomorrow.”

Slims smiles. “I might have had something to say about that.” He curls his fingers under Jess’ belt, tugging until Jess steps into him. “Maybe no more shootouts at home.”

Jess nods, reaching up to tip Slim’s head. With a smile Slim obligingly gives into the gentle pressure, canting his head. This is the first time Jess has seen the crease since it happened and at this point it’s a healing line. He combs his fingers through the surrounding hair. “Looks good.”

“Looks good from where I’m standing too.”

Shaking his head Jess kisses Slim, before he can say anything else.


	6. A Grave for Cully Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve worked so hard together to build this place up and he doesn’t ever want Slim to have to carry it all without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hadn't meant for this to fall behind, but working on Wild Heart consumed me, so here we are. But now that it's almost done, I have time for this again, so here we are.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You're all the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jess reins in at the top of the road leading down to the ranch. From here he can see the lantern outside the front door as well as a spill of light from inside, diffused by the curtains. For the first time in days he can feel the tension drain from his body and he urges his horse into a walk down the hill. It feels like years since he’s been home and there had been moments, he thought he would never see the ranch again. 

When he had gone into the river and Cully had stood on the side, he had been angry, for several reasons. Because he hadn’t deserved such betrayal, but mostly because he didn’t want to think of what his death would do to these people who are his family. 

It would have broken them.

Entering the yard, Jess can see a bar of light falling from the partially open barn door and he sighs as he drops from the saddle. Slim is likely still trying to finish up the evening chores and he feels guilty. He wasn’t supposed to be gone this long, and while the circumstances couldn’t be helped it doesn’t change the way he feels. There is too much work on the ranch for one person to do and it isn’t fair for Slim to have to do the brunt of the work. 

He pulls the reins over the head of his horse and pulls the barn door wider. It creaks, because they haven’t had time to oil the hinges and he steps into the barn. 

Slim turns, hand going for the gun that isn’t at his side and his smile is bright as he drops his hand, taking a step forward. 

“Jess.” 

The relief and emotion in Slim’s voice is palpable and Jess feels something inside him break. He holds tighter to the reins, his body refusing to move, and he squeezes his eyes closed. 

Jess is aware of Slim coming toward him and warm hands cups his face, thumbs sweeping along his cheeks before dropping to rest on his shoulders. He leans forward, pressing his forehead against Slim’s shoulder and he feels the other man shift better to accommodate his weight. Uncurling his fingers from the reins he drops them and slides his hands under Slim’s vest to clutch at soft fabric. 

This was what he had worried about the most when he had been fighting to the edge of the river. What his death would do to Slim. They’ve worked so hard together to build this place up and he doesn’t ever want Slim to have to carry it all without him. 

He feels Slim’s fingers on the back of his neck and he sighs, pressing closer. 

“I was starting to worry. You were so late, and I was going to into town tomorrow to send telegrams.”

Slim’s voice rumbles through him and Jess slowly pulls back, though he doesn’t release his grip. He swallows. “I had some problems.”

His voice is rough even to his own ears and he knows it’s because he hasn’t spoken to anyone in at least two days, if not longer. He had skirted every town, his encounter with Brown having soured his trust in other people and it hadn’t been hard to find some food to supplement his supplies as he had rode home.

Slim’s sharp gaze travels over his face and he raises a hand to lift his hat. He hisses when he sees the crease on his temple, healing though still raw. “Looks painful.”

Jess manages a wry laugh. “Less than it did, but it hasn’t had much of a chance to heal.”

Slim puts Jess’ hat back on his head before kissing him, slow and sweet. “Sit down. You look like you’re about ready to drop in your tracks.”

Jess shakes his head. “Got to get my horse put up.”

“No. You need to sit down. I’ll take care of your horse.” Slim reaches around Jess with his free hand, easily catching the hanging reins.

“Slim.” Jess tugs at his double fistful of fabric but Slim doesn’t move. “You’ve already had to do all the chores for weeks. I can manage my own damn horse.”

Smiling Slim gently steps back, making Jess release him. “And putting up one more horse isn’t going to be any more difficult.” He tips his head toward the house. “Daisy is still awake, finishing up some bread for tomorrow. You think it would make her happy to see me carry you into the house because you’re too stubborn to realize when you’re about to drop in your tracks?”

He catches Jess’ chin, touching a thumb to his lower lip. “Just sit down. It won’t take me long and then we can go inside so you can eat.” Looking at Jess he frowns. “You don’t look like you’ve eaten much lately.”

Jess shrugs, though he knows he’s going to hear it from Daisy too, when she sees him. “I’ve been avoiding towns for the last few days, and my supplies were runnin’ a little low.”

Slim shakes his head before pointing to a hay bale a few feet away. “Sit. You can tell me about it tomorrow.” He smiles and kisses Jess again. “Right now, all I care about is the fact you’re home.”

Warmth sweeps through him at Slim’s words, wiping away his will to fight and Jess crosses to the hay bale, dropping onto it. Now that he’s sitting, he isn’t sure he’s going to be able to get back up, but it doesn’t really matter, not if it means he can sit here and watch Slim, without having to hide his feelings. 

Pulling his gloves off Jess watches the ease with which Slim removes the saddle, tossing it over the rack next to his own. He talks to the horse as he works, fingers scratching where the cheek strap was and Jess laughs, because of course Slim knows what he does at the end of the night. How could he not, with the way they’ve been living in each other’s pockets for the last few years.

It doesn’t take long before Slim is done, just doling out the last little bit of oats and Jess manages to get to his feet, though it isn’t easy. Since he’s safe and home the exhaustion he’s been fighting for the last few days is threatening to pull him under. Removing his hat, he runs a hand through his hair, wincing when it tugs slightly at the still healing graze. He takes a step forward and the barn does a slow loop, just enough to make him stagger.

Slim is suddenly in front of him and he gratefully takes the offered hand, swaying forward slightly. “Jess. I wish you hadn’t pushed so hard.”

Shaking his head Jess looks at Slim. “I wanted to get home.”

Even after all these years it still fills him with pleasure to say the word home and he can’t help his smile. A quick look at Slim shows he’s smiling too and Jess steps into him. Slim is almost more home than the ranch. 

“Are you ready to go in?

Jess shakes his head again, ignoring the slight bolt of pain the movement causes. “Not yet. Can we just?”

“Yeah.” Slim slides his arm around Jess, who leans into him, eyes closed.


	7. Badge of the Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess needs to have words with Slim about the whole Doc Longley mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this. You are all lovely, wonderful people. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jess follows Slim into their room, closing the door behind him. He likes Jed, but the man can be a gossip and the last thing they need is for him to overhear anything, besides what all of Laramie already knows. He turns to face Slim, irritation prickling under his skin when he sees how unconcerned the other man seems to be about this whole mess. “Really Slim, Doc Longley by yourself?”

Slim shrugs. “It had to be done Jess. The sheriff wasn’t going to do it and there was already a dead deputy. Plus, he asked me to do it. I owed him for saving my life Jess, I couldn’t say no.”

Scrubbing a hand across his face Jess glares at Slim, because there are days the man would test the patience of a saint, and Jess is hardly one of those. “When you were a kid. No one woulda expected you to repay the debt, especially not in a way that got you shot at.”

Face tight Slim holds his arms out. “What would you have had me do Jess? Ignore the matter?” 

He leans in, his voice low when he speaks. “I was going to wash my hands of the whole mess until Doc told me he had sent someone after you, to make sure I cooperated. Was I supposed to be happy about having your blood on my hands, if I didn’t do what he said?”

Jess shifts, shoulders back and he levels a look at Slim. “I’m more than capable of takin’ care of myself.”

Slim rocks back on his heels, tension draining from him. “Not from getting bushwhacked. Not that it matters, since Doc told me he hadn’t really sent anyone after you.” He manages a wry smile. “I’m not saying he wasn’t what people thought he was, but I don’t think he would have done anything to hurt me. On purpose at least.”

Jess feels his irritation melt away, mostly because Slim looks so run down and he hadn’t followed him in here to start a fight. He moves closer to the other man, hand sliding across Slim’s side. “I’m sorry. I didn’ come in here to badger you.”

Laughing Slim brushes the back of his fingers across Jess’ cheek. “I know you’re only doing it because you care.” He dips his head, lips following the path his fingers had taken. “I am glad you’re home.”

Jess smiles and there is a soft edge to it. “I’m glad you didn’ get shot, but next time, save playing hero until I’m here to watch your back.”

Slim huffs a laugh and brushes his mouth against Jess’. “I’ll try.”


	8. Rimrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim has always accused him of being too stubborn for his own good and Jess would hate to let him down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos! You are all wonderful people!
> 
> Enjoy!

Patting Slim one last time Jess closes the back door to Hap’s wagon. He’s glad the other man passed out, because loading him into the wagon hadn’t been the easiest thing and he can only hope he didn’t cause more damage. 

Jess rolls his shoulders, wincing at the way his shirt clings to him, still damp from the water Slim had dumped on him, as well as sweat. He quickly makes his way across the rocks, to grab his horse, as well as Slim’s, letting both animals pick their way across the rocks to the wagon. 

Drawing the reins over their heads he ties both to the back of the wagon before climbing into the box. The reins are tied up around the brake and it takes him a frustrating moment to get the leather unwrapped. It finally comes apart in his hands and Jess quickly sorts them out, snapping the reins and the horses pull forward.

Anger is running hot under his skin, making him feel like he’s going to explode and the moment he’s sure Slim is going to be okay he’s coming back out here. If the bastard on the pinto thinks he is going to get away with murdering Hap and trying to kill Slim, he has another thing coming. 

Slim has always accused him of being too stubborn for his own good and Jess would hate to let him down now.

\-----

Jess can hear the men in the cell next to him snoring and he stares up at the ceiling, knowing he should be trying to sleep. Not that he thinks he will be able to sleep; with the way his thoughts are spinning. 

Something had seemed off the moment he had ridden into Rimrock, and now he’s sure. Between the way Holly had wanted to tell him something, McClintock’s seeming indifference about the fact he had seen the damned pinto fleeing the scene and the hunted look on Holly’s face when she had said he had attacked her. 

There is something rotten in Rimrock, somehow Slim’s shooting is part of it and he isn’t leaving until he figures out how everything is connected. 

The man on the bed next to him snorts before he resumes snoring and Jess squeezes his eyes closed with a heavy sigh. He can only hope he gets it figured out before he has to listen to this much noise every night.

\-----

The yard is empty when he gets home, short of the chickens and Jess stops in front of the house. Dropping from the saddle he wraps the reins around the rail before heading inside. “Slim?”

Slim comes into the main room, his right arm in a sling, but he’s smiling, eyes bright and warmth fills Jess because this is home. “Don’t tell me you’ve been changin’ the teams with one arm in a sling?”

Stopping in front of him Slim shakes his head. “No. Bud and Elmer have been coming out to give me a hand.” He runs his gaze over Jess. “The sheriff said you took off after the pinto once you got me to the doctor.”

Jess nods and steps in, hand grazing over Slim’s side, down to settle on his hip. “Went back to the spring, trailed the damn horse to Rimrock. Got myself jailed for something I didn’t do, met Hap’s daughter, nearly got killed by the deputy, ended up killing the marshal, who was the man who shot you.” 

Slim shakes his head. “Jess-”

Hand squeezing the hip under his hand, Jess shakes his head. “I’ll go into more detail later, but now-” He can’t seem to finish his thought, words catching in his throat. This is hardly the first time Slim has been injured since their relationship started and he knows it won’t be the last, but there had been something about finding Slim on the ground, blood staining his shirt.

Slim’s good hand comes up, resting on his shoulder, tugging and Jess goes with it, closing the distance between them. Slim dips his head, pressing a kiss to Jess’ temple. “Doc said it was clean and will be healed up in a few weeks. I’m glad you’re home. I was worrying when the sheriff came back and said they hadn’t found any of sign of you.”

Jess gives a harsh laugh. “Oh, I was there, but the marshal and his deputy had different plans for me. Luckily the deputy got a little careless when he took me out of town to try and stick me in a shallow grave.”

Slim squeezes Jess’ shoulder before stepping back, drawing the other man with him. “Come sit down. I have fresh coffee on, and I was just thinking about getting supper started.”

Dropping his hand Jess steps back. “With one arm? Your cooking isn’t so great with two.”

“I’ve been managing just fine to feed myself while you’ve been running all over the territory.” Slim’s voice is full of warmth, sending a curl of pleasure down Jess back.

Jess smiles, even as he steps further back. “Let me get my horse put up and I’ll come back in and cook.” He turns, feeling Slim’s eyes on him as he heads for the front door.

“Your cooking isn’t any better than mine is Jess!”

Laughing, Jess ducks outside before Slim can find anything to throw at him, not that he thinks his aim is any good with his left arm.


	9. Road to Helena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misses him enough it feels like there is a hollow in his chest that isn’t going to be filled until Slim is safely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter finds everyone well, with everything that is currently going on. 
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos, I appreciate all of them and you are all wonderful people. 
> 
> I live outside Helena, so this whole episode really just made me laugh. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Reading the telegram one last time Jess folds the paper before tucking it into the front pocket of his shirt. He steps out of the telegraph office and crosses to the general store where Daisy is directing the loading of the wagon with ruthless efficiency. “Almost done?”

“Almost Jess. Just need a few more things and we’ll be ready to go.” She looks at him. “Who was the telegram from?”

Jess rounds the front of the wagon, patting each of the horses on the nose before joining Daisy. “Slim. He’s goin’ to be home a lot later than we expected.”

Daisy gasps. “Is he okay?”

With a nod Jess holds his hand out to Daisy. “Yeah. Wasn’t anything specific, but he’s headed up to Helena.”

Once she is settled in the wagon Daisy watches Jess as he strides back over to the other side of the wagon. “Well, he must have a good reason. It certainly isn’t like Slim to go haring off just for the adventure.”

Climbing into the wagon Jess unwraps the reins from around the brake, sorting them out. “Oh, I’m sure it’s a good reason. We’re just going to have to wait until he gets home to hear it.”

Daisy sighs as she settles her bag in her lap. “Oh, explaining this to Mike isn’t going to be easy.”

Jess shakes his head as he gets the team moving. Mike has already been asking after Slim and he’s going to be heartbroken when he realizes how much longer it is going to be before they might even expect Slim home. Which could possibly be much later, depending on any problems he might encounter on the way to Helena or back home.

\----- 

Jess sits down, glancing to where Mike is kneeling on the couch, looking out the window. It’s the same place he’s been every day, when he isn’t working on his chores or schoolwork. It doesn’t seem to matter how many times he’s been told it’s going to be weeks before Slim gets home, he is always on the couch.

Closing his eyes Jess scrubs a hand across his face. He’s ready for Slim to be home, and has been, long before he had gotten the telegram. It isn’t even just the fact there is too much work for one person to handle, even with the help he has been getting from the neighbors. 

He misses Slim on a visceral level. Despite how long the other man has been gone it still shocks him every morning to wake up and see Slim’s empty bed, to not hear his voice as they plan their work over coffee and breakfast. Misses his smile and the fleeting press of his hands when they manage to steal a moment for just the two of them.

Misses him enough it feels like there is a hollow in his chest that isn’t going to be filled until Slim is safely home. 

“Slim’s home!”

Jess sits up, watching as Mike vaults off the couch and rips the door open, disappearing outside with the door standing wide. He gets to his feet, looking to where Daisy is peering around the edge, smiling brightly. 

She waves a hand at him. “Go. I’ll be out as soon as I get supper finished. I don’t want to burn it.”

Following Mike outside Jess shuts the door before stepping off the porch, strolling to where Slim is wrapping the reins around the top rail, laughing at the way Mike is dancing around him, talking a mile a minute.

Mike is clinging to Slim’s legs and Jess can’t really blame him. This is the longest either of them has been from home since they took Mike in and he knows Slim’s absence has been hard on Mike. He stops just shy of them, hooking his fingers under his belt, mostly to resist the urge to reach out and touch. “Howdy.”

“Hi.” Slim smiles, hand resting on the top of Mike’s head. “Good to see the place is still standing.”

Jess shrugs, though he can feel his smile. “There were a couple close calls, but we managed fine without the boss. Mostly because I didn’t touch the books.”

That startles a laugh out of Slim and his smile widens. “Well, I appreciate that.”

Nodding Jess doesn’t say anything, taking the chance to just look at the other man. Slim looks good, though a little tired and Jess can’t help but notice the neat repair on the arm of his shirt, something he knows for sure wasn’t there when Slim left for Cody.

“Was she pretty?”

Slim’s smile widens. “Pretty enough. Nothing compared to what we have around here.”

Heat fills Jess’ cheeks but he squarely meets his partner’s gaze, knowing Slim had said it just to get a reaction from him. He can tell by the upturn of Slim’s smile he knows exactly what his words did to him and Jess inclines his head towards the house. “Why don’t you go in and say hi to Daisy. I’ll get your horse put up.”

Slim smiles, warm and intimate and Jess is glad Mike is still short because the look on Slim’s face is telling. “Thanks Jess.”

He turns, watching as Slim and Mike head toward the house, Mike hanging on to Slim’s hand and still talking like he must tell everything that happened in the last few weeks before he explodes. Shaking his head Jess unloops the reins from around the corral and tugs gently. Slim’s horse follows willingly, head bobbing and he leads it into the barn. 

Removing the saddle, he tosses it over the railing next to his own before working the bridle off. Jess grabs a brush from the box and sets to work, smiling when a shiver runs through the horse’s flank. What he really wants is to be inside, to get a chance to talk to Slim, to bask in the relief of Sim being home safe. But he wants to make sure Slim’s horse is well and comfortable, especially after such a long trip. 

Jess tosses the brush back in the bucket before checking the horse’s legs and hooves and once he’s sure everything is okay, he straightens up. Patting the chestnut’s neck, he fills a bucket with oats, and makes sure there is plenty of fresh hay in the manger, and water. He exits the barn, closing the door tight before he heads for the house.

Stopping at the pump he washes up, smiling when he hears the noise from inside. Mike sounds like he is trying to make sure Slim doesn’t miss a moment of what he has to say. He slips inside, exchanging a look with Daisy and he stops to kiss her forehead before rounding into the main room. 

Slim is at the table, looking a little overwhelmed, Mike standing next to him, hand on the back of the chair as he chatters and Jess smiles, feeling sympathetic. Mike can get going when they haven’t been home for a few days and with as long as Slim has been gone, Mike might turn blue before he runs out of things to say. 

He catches Mike’s shoulder, squeezing gently as he tugs him away from Slim. “Come on tiger. Sit down. I’m sure supper is ready and Slim is back to stay. You can talk his ear off tomorrow too.” He steers him around to the other side of the table before going back to help Daisy with supper.

Once everything is on the table Jess sits down, ducking his head to hide a smile as he feels Slim’s leg press against his under the table. He presses back, warm relief running through him as he accepts a loaded plate from Daisy. 

\-----

Slim comes out of Mike’s room with a wry smile and shake of his head as he closes the door. “He’s finally asleep.”

Jess cranes his head as he watches Slim cross to sink down into the chair next to him. “Surprised you got him to settle down. He spent so much time on the couch I was afraid he was going to grow roots and be stuck to it.”

Daisy laughs from where she is sitting at the table, sewing a button back on one of Mike’s shirts. “Then you must have missed the few times I had to pry him loose.” She knots the thread and snips it before tucking everything back into her basket. 

Pushing it to the center of the table she stands. “I’m for bed boys.” She pads to Slim, bending down to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad you’re home Slim.”

“So am I. Good night Daisy.”

Jess leans forward to put another piece of wood on the fire, listening to the sound of Daisy’s quiet steps and the door to her room closing. Sitting back, he glances at Slim. He’s slumping down in his chair, legs stretched out toward the fire, hands folded across his stomach. Slim looks tired and he reaches over, trailing his fingers up Slim’s arm before dropping his hand. “Had me worried when I got the telegram.”

Slim huffs a laugh. “I’m lucky I got it sent, with the way they were harrying me out of Cody.” He shifts to look at Jess. “I didn’t want to go, but Ruth kept our cattle money from getting stolen.”

They’ve been doing better, financially the last few years, but losing the money Slim had been carrying would have been a blow. Jess lifts his hand again, resting it on Slim’s arm. “I’m not questioning, just glad you got it off.” He frowns. “I spent enough time worryin’ about you, knowin’ where you were headed.”

“I never would have left you in the dark.” Slim turns in the chair, reaching over to curl his hand over the back of Jess’ neck. He strokes his fingers up and down. “If it hadn’t been for that, I would have been home as soon as I could.”

Swallowing hard Jess nods. “I know.” It’s moments like this that remind him how lucky he was to have ended up here four years ago, especially now, the years and experience between them and he can’t even imagine what the last years would have been like without Slim. The last few weeks have been hard enough, and he can only hope it never happens again. 

Jess stands, stepping between their chairs. With a quick glance at the doors he dips his head to kiss Slim before pulling back. This is the most they can allow themselves in the main room, with the way Mike tends to wander out, even after he’s been in bed. “Come on Slim. If you fall asleep out here, I’m leaving you. I’m not carrying you into the room.”

“Besides, you’ll want a good sleep tonight. There are plenty of early mornin’ chores waiting for you tomorrow.”

Jess laughs at the unamused look Slim aims at him and he steps back, holding out a hand for his partner. He has absolutely no intention of getting Slim up tomorrow for chores. He already looks dragged out and Jess has been handling the chores alone for over a month. At least one more morning isn’t going to kill him and Slim looks like he could use a full night of sleep. 

He wiggles his fingers. “I’m serious about leaving you out here all night.”

Slim takes his hand, fingers curling, pressing tight as he stands. “I could probably fall asleep standing. I can’t remember the last time I was so worn out tired.”

Tugging once Jess pulls his hand free, moving to turn down the lamp near the door, as well as the one on the fireplace. “You could have stayed the night somewhere, come home tomorrow.”

Not moving Slim watches as Jess turns down the rest of the lanterns before locking the doors. “Didn’t want to spend another day away from home.” The unspoken ‘you’ is heavy in his voice.

Jess nods, gesturing for Slim as he heads towards their room, where the lantern is already lit, a pool of light spilling on the floor. He’s equally glad Slim is home. It feels like the knot in his chest has loosened and he turns. 

Slim seems to have the same idea he does, as he gently closes the door before closing the distance between them. Jess laughs, raising a hand to drag his thumb along the line of Slim’s chin. “Welcome home.”

A shuddering breath leaves Slim and he slides his arm around Jess, drawing him in. He kisses Jess’ temple. “I thought about this every night. The whole way to Helena, all I wanted to do was come home.”

Jess curls his hand under Slim’s belt, leaning into him, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, the quiet strength in the arm around him. They really need to get to bed, but it’ll keep. Right now, he just wants to enjoy the feel of Slim, safe and home.


	10. Intermission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never in a million years could have imagined this is how his life would turn out, but he loves it. Working on the ranch, the family he and Slim have made. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people. 
> 
> So this story doesn't go to any episode and could really take place anytime during season 3 and 4. I really just wanted to write some kind of family fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jess shifts in the chair, drawing Mike’s blanket wrapped body closer to his chest. Mike makes a sleepy, congested mewl before settling in, head tucked under Jess’ chin and he smooths his hand down the worn quilt until he feels Mike begin to relax. “Easy tiger. I’m not going anywhere.”

Closing his eyes, he listens to the quiet sounds of Slim working on dishes, underscored by the crackle of the fire. Daisy is spending the night with their neighbors, helping them take care of their five sick children. They had decided he and Slim were more than capable of taking care of a sick Mike for a night, and so far, they’ve been doing a good job. It helps that Mike has spent most of the day sleeping, in Jess’ arms, though he has woken up a few times to drink the broth they’re keeping warm on the stove.

Slim comes into the living room, drying his hands. “How is he?”

“Asleep, for now.” Jess cranes his head, catching the slight flush across Mike’s cheeks and forehead. “Might wanna think about waking him up for more broth.”

Towel over his shoulder Slim rests the inside of his wrist against Mike’s forehead. He frowns. “He still feels a little warm.”

Jess sighs. “Daisy said he probably would, until sometime tomorrow.” He rubs at Mike’s back. “I just wish he felt better.”

Slim nods before carefully running his fingers through Mike’s hair. “You’ve probably caught whatever he has.”

“Probably.” He smiles. “Guess that means I won’t have to worry about chores then.”

Laughing Slim glances at Mike. When he sees Mike is still asleep Slim leans down to briefly kiss Jess. “Like you don’t already.”

Jess laughs, hand stroking up and down Mike’s back. “Now you’re probably going to get it too.”

“I would be more surprised if we didn’t all come down with it anyway.” Slim straightens up. “I’m going to go check the barn and the horses and I’ll be back.”

Eyes closed Jess listens to the familiar sound of Slim leaving the house and then Mike is shifting in his arms, with a soft sound. He gets a hand up, fingers gently rubbing the back of the boy’s neck. “Don’t worry. Slim will be back in a few minutes.”

Mike settles back in his arms and Jess smiles slightly. He never in a million years could have imagined this is how his life would turn out, but he loves it. Working on the ranch, the family he and Slim have made. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

Behind him he hears the door open and then footsteps, followed by the gentle brush of Slim’s hand across his shoulders. Warmth blooms across his side when Slim stops next to him, fingers light on his arm. He looks up at his partner, smiling.

“Do you want another quilt?” 

Hand tugging Mike’s quilt tighter Jess shakes his head. “We’ll be good, but another log on the fire wouldn’t hurt.”

It takes Slim a moment to find a log to his liking and he carefully feeds it into the fire, raking the coals around the base of the wood. He stands. “That should keep for a while.”

Jess watches as Slim stretches out on the couch. “You could sleep in our room. One of us might as well get some sleep tonight.”

“And what happens when you need to put another log on the fire.” Slim smiles gently. “You going to manage to do it and not wake him up?”

Jess shakes his head as he leans back in the chair, Mike a warm weight against his chest. “No. I just thought I’d offer.”

Slim drags the afghan over himself, smoothing it down. “There isn’t anywhere I would rather be right now.”

Huffing a laugh Jess closes his eyes, stretching his feet closer to the fire. “You’re such a soft touch Sherman.”

“Only when it comes to the three of you.” Slim draws the blanket higher. “Let me know if you need anything Jess.”

Jess nods, Mike’s weight loose and comfortable against his chest. “I will.”


	11. Tumbleweed Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow movement of Jess’ thumb is soothing and Slim slumps further in his seat, his legs tangling with Jess’ under the table. “I’m just glad to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people.
> 
> Here we are, back to our regular episode related stories. This was meant to be done so much earlier, but I got distracted by a lot of other things.
> 
> Enjoy!

Setting his coffee down Slim watches as Jess continues to laugh. It had started not long after he had finished telling him exactly what had happened, his being taken in up through the showdown with Fox’s gang. When the laughing continues Slim leans back in his seat, feeling irritated. He certainly doesn’t find anything about the situation funny and he isn’t sure what Jess is so amused about.

“I’m glad you find this whole thing funny, because it sure as hell wasn’t to me, or the marshals!”

Jess shakes his head and finally seems to be in control of his laughter. He waves a hand, wiping at his eyes. “Sorry.” Catching his breath he manages a smile. “What happened to you wasn’t funny.”

“What was funny, was the thought of upright Slim Sherman in a tumbleweed wagon. I can’t imagine how anyone would take you for a hardened criminal.” Jess grins.

Slim shakes his head. “The boy and his father were desperate and convincing. I don’t think the marshals cared all that much.”

Leaning across the table Jess drags his thumb down the faint scar on Slim’s cheek, his touch lingering on the end. “Must be this.”

With a laugh Slim catches Jess’ hand, lowering it but not letting go. “I doubt it.”

Twisting his hand so he can stroke his thumb against the inside of Slim’s wrist Jess smiles. “Just tryin’ to figure it out.”

The slow movement of Jess’ thumb is soothing and Slim slumps further in his seat, his legs tangling with Jess’ under the table. “I’m just glad to be home.”

Jess hums in agreement, his strokes never slowing.


	12. Men in Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a million other words he could say, but right now those seem like the two most important and from the way he feels Jess relax even further into his arms, it seems like he’s right. He slides his other arm across Jess’ waist and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people.
> 
> I really struggled with the end of this one, and ended up changing it or this would have been up, oh last year or so.
> 
> Enjoy!

Slim scrubs a hand across his face, eyes going to where Jess is standing at the window, staring out into the dark yard. They haven’t spoken since this afternoon, when he and the Sheriff returned to the ranch to find Jess standing over Dixie Howard’s body, Julie off to the side.

That was hours ago, and now it’s back to just the two of them, Julie in town at the sheriff’s insistence, Kelly safely with the doctor and expected to make a full recovery without any issues. Dinner was probably the quietest Slim can ever remember having and he hated every moment of it. He’s gotten so used to having Jess around, their quiet conversations over dinner as they talk about what they need to get done the next day. It’s been hell, the last few hours and he’s wanted to say something, to try and break the tension but he hasn’t been able to come up with anything that doesn’t sound stupid or condescending. 

So, he has let the silence stand. 

Jess is standing so straight it looks like someone stuck a fencepost down the back of his shirt and Slim knows part of it is his fault. He certainly hadn’t taken any pleasure in hitting Jess, had felt ill when he had seen Jess on the ground, blood on his face, the surprised look marring his well-loved features. He had wanted to reach out and offer his hand, apologize, but the look on Jess’ face had been enough to render him silent.

Part of it had been Jess’ sheer bullheadedness about Dixie and the fact he had changed, no matter what Jess had thought. Never mind what had happened in town, that was bad enough, but all the rumors that had followed Howard through the west. And then the bounty hunter, shot in the back, and Jess, still trying to defend Dixie, trying to hold onto the man he remembered from so long ago.

It had driven Slim crazy, and he had wanted to point out how much Jess had changed since coming to Laramie and out to the ranch. When they were home, he was calmer, not wound as tightly as he had been in the beginning, let Slim close without tensing. He wasn’t sure why Jess had been so slow to realize that Dixie had changed, but it had been infuriating. And then, to take them to the line shack, to endanger not just the rest of town, but the two of them, the ranch they had been working so hard to keep afloat. It had been infuriating.

Even now, thinking about what had happened earlier, makes bile, sour and bitter rise in the back of Slim’s throat and he feels like trash. He pushes up from the chair and moves to stand behind Jess, not quite touching, but close enough Jess can feel him. He lets the silence linger between them, because he can’t think of anything to say, besides sorry. Anything else Jess might see as him trying to pick a fight and that is the last thing he wants. 

He watches as Jess slowly relaxes and it isn’t until Jess shifts his weight, rocking back slightly that Slim thinks it’s safe. Resting his hands on Jess’ shoulders he strokes his fingers over the fabric, trying to convey his feelings through touch. There is no way he’s ever going to completely forgive himself for what happened today, but he’s going to do his best to make sure something like this never happens between them again.

Jess shifts again, leaning back against him and Slim takes the hint, sliding an arm across Jess’ chest, holding him close. He presses his lips to Jess’ temple, feeling dark hair tickle his nose. “I’m sorry.”

There are a million other words he could say, but right now those seem like the two most important and from the way he feels Jess relax even further into his arms, it seems like he’s right. He slides his other arm across Jess’ waist and closes his eyes.

He never wants to jeopardize this again.

\----- 

Laughing, Slim lets Jess herd him into the corner of the room as the sound of the stage departing slowly fades away, leaving them alone. This is the most normal their relationship has felt since this whole mess started and Slim is more than happy to put it all behind them.

He stops when he feels the back against the wall, hands held loosely at his sides as Jess stalks up to him, stopping only when their toes touch.

Jess looks at him, still smiling, though there’s a hint of confusion in his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean, that I don’ understand women?”

Slim shrugs. “Just that maybe if you understood women better you wouldn’t be at a rundown ranch with me.”

Jess’ smile falls away to be replaced with a frown and he pokes Slim hard in the shoulder. “Listen here Slim Sherman!”

Slim can only nod, because he knows he’s gotten Jess’ dander up and the other man isn’t going to let him away from the wall until he’s gotten his say in. And Slim is going to let it happen, because if this is what it takes to get their relationship back on even footing, he’ll take anything Jess says or does.

Digging his finger into Slim’s shoulder Jess leans into him. “I got plenty of my own reasons for being here, and none of it has to do with not understanding women. I understand them fine, but I like livin’ out on the ranch with honest work a lot more.”

His touch gentles a little and he looks at Slim, a smile pulling at his mouth. “And to be entirely fair, I’ve always found I’ve had a better time with men than with women.”

This is the first time they’ve ever had a conversation about their relationship like this and heat fills him. He lifts his hands, catching Jess’ elbows and pulls, so he can kiss him. Jess responds with a bite to his lower lip and a laugh before pressing close, one hand resting on his back.

The kiss stays slow and sweet, neither of them pushing for more. Slim glides his hands up Jess’ arms to his shoulders, fingers smoothing across soft fabric and muscle. 

In this moment, everything is perfect.


	13. Star Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows he’s an idiot for getting attached to Jess in the short time he’s been on the ranch, but it had been impossible not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people. 
> 
> I've been meaning to say, I'm open to suggestions for episodes anyone feels needs a story. I have a list going, but I know it is by no means comprehensive. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Slim doesn’t move until Jess is out of sight and only then does he turn his horse back in the direction of the house, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows he’s an idiot for getting attached to Jess in the short time he’s been on the ranch, but it had been impossible not to. While he might bitch about the seemingly never-ending flood of chores required, Jess is a good hand, knows how to do many things and can do them without supervision. 

But Slim knows that isn’t the only reason he’s going to miss Jess. There is something about the other man, brash and wild he might be, that calls to him. He isn’t sure why, maybe because Jess is all the things he can’t be, not when he has Andy and the ranch to worry about. It makes him want in an unfamiliar way, to reach out and touch, to get a taste of what he is missing beyond his home and Laramie.

He shakes his head because it isn’t something he should want. Jess is like a barely banked fire, warm but still dangerous and maybe not the best type of person to have around the ranch. But at the same time he can’t see to turn him out, not after everything with Carlin, when he could have turned his back on them. Instead he had come through, helped him out and he has been a great help around the house.

Nudging his horse into a trot Slim frowns. He really isn’t looking forward to explaining to Andy where Jess has gone and he kind of hates the fact he and his brother are so wrapped up in Jess. It had been so much easier when it was just them and Jonesy, but maybe that had been the root of the problems between he and Andy.

Now with Jess around some of the friction between them has eased. He can only assume it is because Jess has traveled more than he has, has stories and tales of places outside Laramie and it has been enough to ease Andy’s wanderlust. And Jess has been more than happy to share them, with much editing.

Slim has enjoyed Jess’ stories too, but he’s more focused on Jess, the sound of his voice, the play of light across his face from the lanterns, the line of his shoulders and his quiet strength. There is something captivating about Jess and Slim knows he has been drawn in, despite his best intentions otherwise.

\-----

Taking one last look at Jess’ slanted writing Slim folds the note and tucks it into his pant pocket. He pulls the reins free and climbs into the saddle, turning his horse in the direction of home. The folded paper feels like a lead weight against his leg and its mere presence is almost enough to make him regret coming into town. 

Enough time has passed since Jess left that Slim has been expecting him any time now, his friend’s problem solved, grinning as he rides back towards the house. Instead he has this note, vague enough to make him worry, not just for Jess’ safety, but that he isn’t going to be coming back. And it shouldn’t make him hurt, but it does. 

In the few months Jess has been at the ranch Slim has gotten used to his steady presence. And maybe he was imaging it, but it had almost felt like Jess was settling in, looking to the road a little less often. Some of the wariness had burned away, leaving Jess more open, easier to approach and Slim misses him, more than he has anyone since they lost their parents.

A small, barely-there voice is making him wonder if Jess found something in the town that he hasn’t in Laramie, or the ranch and the thought makes his stomach clench. He wants Jess around the ranch and close, where he can keep an eye on him, even though Jess doesn’t need it. Even in the short time he has been here Jess has shown he is more than capable of taking care of himself, but it doesn’t make Slim feel any better. There are too many things that could go wrong without Jess ever knowing about it. 

Right now the only thing Slim can do is hope whatever held Jess up will be resolved soon so he can come back to the ranch. 

\-----

Smiling, Slim glances at Jess as they ride back toward the house, a feeling he can’t quite name settling in his stomach. It feels right to have Jess back on the ranch, at his side on the road and he feels his smile widen. Jess looks at him and returns his smile, eyes bright as he nudges his horse over until their knees brush and Slim has to resist the urge to lean toward him. 

He settles for tightening his hands around the reins and he drops his gaze, not wanting to seem to forward. “Are you thinking something around here might be what you need?”

Jess shrugs, mouth still twisted in a smile. “Maybe.” He slants a look at Slim, his smile taking on a softer edge. “Guess I’ll have to wait and see.”

Slim can’t do anything but nod, though he hopes it will become more than a maybe.


	14. Dragon At The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course not.” Slim leans into Jess. “We’re going to have to makes some changes though, if Mike is going to stay with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos.
> 
> mdpatino2, this one is for you! I hope it was at least a little of what you were looking for and that you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Slim is barely out of the room when Haru comes into the house, followed by Tomomi who is dripping wet and Jess, who is just as wet, eyes snapping with anger. Haru goes immediately to her sisters, Tomomi hovering protectively around them and Slim follows Jess into the room, closing the door behind them.

Jess already has his shirt untucked and half unbuttoned, the pale blue fabric clinging to his shoulders.

Slim stops in front of Jess, looking him over. “You plannin’ on going through all your clean clothes before laundry day?”

It is enough to make Jess laugh and he relaxes, though he continues to pull his shirt off. “Wasn’t my plan, but it don’ seem to be going my way.” He drops the shirt to the floor with a wet squelch before turning to look at Slim. “We got a towel?”

Pulling one from the dresser Slim hands it to Jess. He brushes back his partner’s hair, his curiosity piqued. “What happened? Last I checked you don’t have to go swimming for watercress.”

“Funny.” Jess dries his chest and stomach before working on his arms. “Some men tried to grab Haru while she was looking for the watercress. I went to help her, and Tomomi must have followed because he ended up in the lake with the other guy.”

Jess scrubs his hair dry before looking at Slim. “A third man showed up, armed and it was enough to keep Tomomi and I occupied until they all managed to clear out.”

Leaning back against the door Slim frowns as Jess starts to tug his boots off. “Do you think we’re going to have more trouble with them?”

With a shrug pulls his belt free and shoves his pants down. “No saying. Can’t say I’ve ever seen the fellas, but it might not hurt to keep any eye out. Especially with the girls around.”

“Alright.” Slim smiles as Jess starts dressing. “This time, try and stay dry.”

He ignores Jess’ sputter of protest as he slips out of the room to check on Mike.

\-----

Jess leans in the doorway, looking at Mike. The boy is curled in the bed, wearing one of Andy’s old nightshirts, the quilt drawn up around his shoulders. He had fallen asleep not long after dinner and Jess can’t really blame him. What he’s been through would be devastating for anyone, let alone someone his age and Mike has been clinging to them both, quiet and watchful as they had worked on chores. 

Mike had stayed well clear of the wagon, and Jess knows in time Mike will come to understand Tomomi and the others had been the ones to save him. It certainly helps their guests have been understanding of Mike’s wariness around them, all smiles and soft words. 

He feels Slim come up behind him and then a hand is on his side, warm and familiar. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Slim peers over Jess’s shoulder. “How is he?”

Shrugging Jess doesn’t look away from the small form in the bed. “He hasn’t twitched the entire time I’ve been standing here.”

Slim laughs, ducking his head to muffle it against the curve of his partner’s shoulder, not wanting to wake Mike up. When his laughter is under control, he raises his head pressing a brief kiss to the corner of Jess’ jaw. “You know, the name Jess Harper wouldn’t strike so much fear if people knew you stood here watching a child sleep. Soft touch.”

Jess rolls his shoulders. “I didn’t want him to wake up alone if he had a nightmare.” He feels Slim’s hand flex against his side and he moves to press against him. “Poor kid.”

“Yeah.” Slim frowns. “He’s lucky they happened by or he might not have made it. I can’t imagine what it was like.”

Shaking his head Jess doesn’t speak because he can’t imagine it either. He and Slim had seen things during the war, but it had been different, since after a time they had known what to expect, and they had been older, with experience on their side. 

It could be years before Mike will understand completely what happened, but hopefully he’ll begin to heal soon.

Slim slides his hand to Jess’ near elbow. Curling his fingers he gently tugs, stepping back. “Come sit down. We’ll leave the door open and make sure everything is okay.” He dips his head, kissing Jess’ temple. 

Jess lets Slim pull him away from the door, though he can’t help looking back. Mike looks so small curled in the bed and he is glad Tomomi and the others found him. 

Fingers pressing gently into Jess’ arm Slim puts his other arm around his partner’s shoulders, drawing Jess against him. It takes a long moment before he feels the other man relax against him and he closes his eyes. 

\-----

“Hold the post upright, would you.”

Jess drags his attention from where Mike is feeding the chickens, laughing as the birds peck at his boots and pants to get more food. He leans into the post, setting it upright in the hole as Slim works on packing dirt around the bottom. With all the rain it had worked free and this is the first chance they’ve had to fix it.

Slim sits back on his heels, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Okay, let go.”

Stepping back Jess grins when the post doesn’t move and he reaches over, fingers gliding across Slim’s shoulder. “See, perfect.”

“You won’t be saying that if it falls over the next time it rains.” Gaining his feet Slim rubbed his hands together. “What’s next?”

Jess leans back against the corral, watching as Mike heads to put the feed bucket back, the chickens trailing after him. “I think we could all do with a break.”

Slim rests his hand on the rail behind Jess, close enough he can feel Jess’ shoulder against his chest. “We haven’t talked about what we’re going to do with Mike.”

Nodding Jess doesn’t speak. Mike has opened up over the last few days since Tomomi and the others left. He has eagerly taken on the small chores they’ve given him, like feeding the chickens and there has been a never-ending stream of questions, much to their amusement, that have answered to the best of their ability. Having him around has been a joy and Jess has gotten attached to the boy and he has a feeling Slim feels the same way. “I don’ see any reason why he can’t keep staying out here while Mort looks for his family.”

Slim nods, smiling at the way Mike is sitting in the yard, petting the chicken eating out of his hand. “He did say it would take some time.” He looks back at Jess, smile falling away. “But what if he can’t find any family? We both know how hard that could be.”

Jess straightens up but doesn’t move away, eyes narrowed as he looks at Slim. “He can stay here. Sendin’ him to an orphanage is out of the question.”

They’ve both heard the stories of orphanages, especially the ones back East, that served as little more than clearing houses for children and cheap labor. The ones around here were better, most of them run by the church, but they both knew putting Mike in such a situation wasn’t an option. Not when he was already fitting in so well with them.

Slim raises his hand from the rail, fingers rubbing against the back of Jess’ neck. “I wasn’t even going to suggest it.” He follows his partner’s gaze, rolling his eyes when he sees the way Mike is laying in the dirt, mesmerized by something on the ground. “We just barely got him clean this morning.”

Jess grins. “You tellin’ me you spent all day clean when you were his age?”

“Of course not.” Slim leans into Jess. “We’re going to have to makes some changes though, if Mike is going to stay with us.”

With a laugh Jess hooks his fingers under his belt. “Ain’t that the truth.”

They’ve gotten lax over the last few months, with just the two of them in the house. It had been surprisingly easy, to forget to keep an appropriate distance from each other, to not let touches linger. In the safety of their home all things had seemed possible and Jess knows it is going to be hard to go back to having to hide. He has gotten used to being able to touch as he wants, to steal a kiss, the way Slim’s face lights up when he presses close.

It will be hard, but for Mike, he thinks they’ll both manage.

Jess pats Slim’s chest. “We managed to do fine when Andy and Jonesy were here. I think we can manage to keep Mike from seein’ anything he shouldn’t.” 

Slim scrubs a hand across his face. “Oh, I’m not sure we had Jonesy fooled, and by now Andy has probably figured it out. He is a smart kid.”

He squeezes the back of Jess’ neck before dropping his hand. “I suppose first we should ask Mike if he still wants to stay with us, since we never got an answer with everything that happened that night.” 

Jess pushes away from the corral with a smile. “I have a feelin’ we already know what he’s goin’ to say, but we can ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, open to suggestions for episodes that need moments!


	15. Deadly Is The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue’s kiss had caught him off balance and he had only been able to catalogue what wasn’t right. He has become too used to the press of Slim against him, a hand curling over his hip, thumb stroking just above his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shaking his head Jess can’t help but smile as he puts more distance between him and Ma Tolliver’s house. She had been a good host, even through the mess with Dyer and his gang. But mostly he’s glad to be away from Sue. He likes her, how can he not, with how bold she is, but Bud is welcome to her, with his blessing.

Jess scrubs a hand across his mouth. He certainly hadn’t gone outside with any idea of ending up in such a position with Sue. And he can’t really blame Bud for the dust up, since it had been obvious to him Sue was just using him to get Bud’s attention, and if what he saw in the barn was any indication, it had worked. 

Her question had caught him flatfooted, mind reeling because he hadn’t thought of kissing anyone in nearly three years, hasn’t kissed anyone but Slim in that time. Sue’s kiss had caught him off balance and he had only been able to catalogue what wasn’t right. He has become too used to the press of Slim against him, a hand curling over his hip, thumb stroking just above his belt.

All things considered, Sue kissing him hadn’t been terrible, but it hadn’t been of any interest to him. Bud’s arrival had been timely, and he would have liked to thank him for it, if it wouldn’t have raised questions he doesn’t want to have to answer. 

Shaking his head Jess urges his horse into a trot. Minus the problem with the Dyer gang, his time at Ma Tolliver’s had been pleasant, but he is more than ready to be home.

\-----

Slim and Mike are in the yard when he gets home, Mike feeding the chickens, Slim in the big pasture. Jess dismounts near the trough, letting his horse drink.

Mike comes running up, skidding to a halt when he sees the blood marring Jess’ sleeve. He looks up at Jess, gaze worried and Jess shakes his head. “Don’ worry about it Tiger. Just a graze.”

Pulling up his shirtsleeve he shows Mike the bandage. “Already been cleaned and healing nicely.” He glances up as Slim approaches them and he smiles. “Not a big deal.”

Slim’s return smile is warm and welcoming as he inclines his head toward the bandage. “Getting into trouble again?”

Jess pushes his hat back. “Would you believe me if I said it wasn’ my fault this time?”

“Maybe.” Slim catches Mike’s shoulders, gently pushing him in the direction of the house. “You better get washed up for lunch. Tell Daisy Jess and I will be in as soon as we get his horse settled.”

Mike makes a face, but does as he is told, heading for the house.

Slim claps his hand on Jess’ shoulder. “You might as well tell me how it wasn’t your fault.”

“It really wasn’t.” Slim’s hand is warm and Jess pushes into the touch for a moment before pulling away, heading to the barn. He loosens the girth, smiling when Slim lifts the saddle, tossing it next to his own before he starts working on the bridle and Jess snags the brush.

As Jess brushes he starts talking, starting with him impromptu meeting with Bud and going from there. He watches as Slim hangs his bridle up, laying the reins out before leaning against the divider, arms across his chest as he watches Jess. Dipping his head Jess continue the smooth movement of his brush, heat creeping up his cheeks. 

Even with everything between them there are still days it is overwhelming to be the sole focus of Slim’s attention, and he focuses on the movement of his brush. Slim makes a few sounds as he talks, though he doesn’t interrupt, his gaze soft as he watches Jess work.

He leaves what happened with Sue for last. Not because he is worried about Slim’s reaction, but because it really hadn’t had any bearing on the rest of the way things had ended with the Dyer and his men. 

Slim shakes his head, smiling faintly. “Well, she knew how to get what she wanted.”

Jess tosses the brush back into the bucket, feeling a little put out because he was expecting something from his partner, but not that.

Slim’s smile widens and he steps into Jess, tipping his head back with a gentle touch to his chin. “It’s a good thing she got her man in the end. I would have hated to have to come get you.”

“Jess! Slim!” Daisy’s voice is loud and Jess groans.

Slim huffs a laugh and kisses the corner of Jess’ mouth before stepping back, hand falling to his side. “You better let Daisy look at your arm after lunch. You know how she is.”

Jess nods, grabbing his jacket from his saddle as they leave the barn. Daisy is never happy until she has gotten a chance to look at injuries and rebandage them herself. “Yeah, though Ma Tolliver did a good job on it.”

They eat lunch, Slim and Mike cleaning up afterward, so Daisy can get a look at Jess’ arm. She carefully unwraps it, nodding approvingly when she sees the way the graze is already healing. With a quick touch she applies a new bandage, knotting it. “Should heal clean.”

Jess rests his arm on the table. “Thanks Daisy.”

Slim stops behind Jess, hand resting on the back of his chair. “You think you can do some chores with your arm like that, or are you going to have to rest?”

He can hear the smile in his partner’s voice and Jess cranes his head to look at Slim. “I think I can manage. I don’ want to have to listen to you complain about how you do everything around here.”

By now this is an old argument between them, and it fills Jess with warmth as he pushes back, Slim stepping out of the way.

\-----

The house is dark, the doors locked, and Jess loosens his belt, pulling his shirt free from his pants. He hears Slim come into the room, the soft sound of the door closing. Hands settle on his shoulders, thumbs sweeping across his back and Jess closes his eyes. He knows he’ll never get tired of this, the quiet moments, the way Slim’s hands feel on him.

Slim’s lips brush against his temple and Jess sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, open to ideas!


	16. Stolen Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim knows something is wrong even before he dismounts, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Slim knows something is wrong even before he dismounts, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Jess’ horse is gone, which isn’t unusual. What is though, is the fact the barn door is standing open, something they never do when they aren’t home. All the stage drivers know where anything they need is in the barn, but they also know to close the door. 

Drawing his gun Slim creeps towards the open door, heart pounding in his ears. There hadn’t been any news in town about Indian raids or outlaws running wild through the territory, not that it matters. It could have been a desperate man, willing to risk stealing a horse, that had caught Jess unawares, leaving him injured or worse, in the barn.

He slides into the barn and nothing is out of place, no sign anything had happened. Rather than feeling better his apprehension ratchets higher and Slim strides out of the barn, heading for the house. The front door is closed, and he opens it, moving slowly as he does. When nothing is forthcoming, he fully enters the house. 

A quick look to the right and his heart stops. Jess’ hat is gone on the rack and even from here he can see Jess’ gun belt hanging on the divider separating the kitchen from the main room. Panic builds in his chest and he looks around. There are no signs of a struggle, no upended furniture, but there is a half full cup of cold coffee on the table and on the floor near the kitchen is a few dark spots. 

Crossing to it Slim kneels, touching his fingers to the spots. Enough time has passed the spots have dried, but Slim knows what dried blood looks like and he can’t shake the terrible feeling this blood is from Jess.

Anger dragging under his skin Slim stands turning a slow circle as he looks for some clue. There isn’t anything and Slim strides outside. The yard is a mess of prints and despite the fact he finds a few sets of prints leading away from the ranch he can’t say for sure if any of them belong to Jess. In the last few days there have been quite a few people on horseback who have come through. 

Scrubbing a hand across his face Slim swallows hard, his anger sliding into despair, an ugly lump in the pit of his stomach. 

He has no idea where Jess is and there is nothing he can do to help him. 

\-----

His coffee has long since gone cold and Slim can’t bring himself to care. It has been nearly a week since Jess went missing and he still isn’t any closer to finding out what had happened. No one in town seems to know anything and neither had any of the outlying ranches and farms he had ridden to in the first few days after Jess had disappeared.

Elbows on the table Slim cradles his head in his hands. He feels helpless in a way he can’t ever remember feeling. Every fiber of being is calling out for him to find Jess, to bring him back but he can’t. Running off with no clues isn’t going to do either of them any good. And he can’t afford to risk the contract with the stage line since it is their only steady form of income and Jess would be unhappy if he gave up on everything they’ve worked so hard on.

Instead all he can do is sit and wait, worry a low-grade prickle under his skin, and hope Jess can manage to get out of trouble on his own, like he has so many times before.

\----- 

The sound of the front door opening startles Slim and he feels his heart start to race as he hastily shoves the frying pan back. He can think of only one person who would enter the house without knocking, and he rounds the corner, stopping dead. 

Jess is standing in the open door, a tired smile on his face. His clothing is dirty and sweat stained, stubble shadowing his cheeks and he looks completely exhausted. He leans against the frame. “Howdy.”

Words stuck in his throat Slim closes the distance between them, pulling Jess into his arms. He presses his face against Jess’ neck, not caring that he smells like sweat, dust and horse. All that matters is the fact Jess is safe and home and it appears, in one piece. Jess’ arms slide around his waist and Slim squeezes his eyes closed, breath catching in his throat. 

He finally, reluctantly pulls away, when he feels Jess slump against him. Lifting one hand he cups his partner’s jaw, thumb brushing across his lower lip. “I was so worried.”

Jess manages a weak laugh, though he doesn’t move, still letting Slim take some of his weight. “To be honest, so was I. Wasn’ enough I had to get out of the desert, but then I had to track down a sidewinder and get him turned in.”

Slim can tell there is quite a story to be had, but Jess looks like he’s about to hit the floor and he doesn’t want to have to pick him. He guides him towards the table, gently pushing him into the chair when he makes to protest. “Sit. Dinner is almost ready.”

Jess makes a mulish face, but does as he’s told, hands resting on the table and he looks at the dirt under his nails and crusting his cuticles. “I ain’t fit to be sitting at the table.”

Shaking his head Slim fills a glass with water and sets it in front of Jess. “I’m the only one here and I’m not offended by the way you look or smell. I’ll get some water heated up while we eat.”

By some miracle dinner hasn’t burned and Slim quickly dishes it up, adding what little bit of bread he has left. He has been meaning to pick more up from the bakery in town, but kept forgetting, caught up as he had been in Jess’ disappearance. Setting both plates down he picks Jess’ empty glass up and refills it before gesturing to the plates. “Go ahead and start eating. I’m going to get the water going.”

Jess looks like he wants to argue but he picks his fork up and Slim doesn’t move until he’s taken the first bite. He quickly fills the kettle and the big pot, adding more wood and placing both on top. Once Slim is happy with the fire in the stove he returns to the table, not surprised to see Jess has already eaten most of his food. 

“There is still more on the stove.” Slim sits down, smiling when Jess’ legs press against his under the table.

Jess leans back, rubbing his hands together, frowning when dirt flakes off. “No. I ain’t that hungry, but it was good to eat somethin’ made at home.”

Slim drags the tines of his fork through the beans on his plate. “You must be tired. I think you just complimented my cooking.”

With a laugh Jess gently kicks him under the table. “You know exactly what I’m talkin’ about.” He sighs, looking around. “It sure is good to be home.”

The reminder Jess had been gone sours Slim’s mood and he stabs at a piece of ham. “It’s going to be a bit before the water is hot. Why don’t you tell me what happened? I got home and all I had was some blood and your gun belt.”

Jess starts talking and with each word Slim feels his appetite fade away. If he had just been at home, Clint Wade wouldn’t have been able to keep control over them both and Jess’ captivity could have been avoided. 

“I would have been home a lot sooner if not for Tully Casper.” There is no small amount of venom in Jess’ voice and he drags his finger over the checkered tablecloth. “The sheriff sure was happy to have Casper. And it don’t seem like anyone forgot about the $80,000, like Casper and Wade were hoping.”

Slim manages a few more bites of food before standing, picking up his plate and ignoring Jess when he tries to wave him away. “I won’t say no to help washing everything. And you can check your water.”

They wash dishes together, and it makes Slim feel a little better, the repetition of motion, the press of Jess’ arm against his.

Putting the last plate in the cupboard Slim turns, looking at Jess who is standing in front of stove, shoulders slumped like he is falling asleep. “Your water is likely hot enough.”

Jess dips his fingers into the pot. “Hot enough for me.”

Slim steps around his partner, heading into their room. He retrieves a towel, two rags, and a bar of soap before going back into the kitchen. Jess already has his shirts off, dropped on the floor and Slim can’t help but hiss when he sees the remnants of bruises on Jess’ back. Most of them are healed enough they’ve gone yellow, but there are a few other spots that are still green. 

Hearing him Jess cranes his head, trying to get a look but he finally gives up with a shrug. “Deke and Clint weren’t exactly worried about me.”

“I can see that.” Slim hands things over, keeping one of the rags. Reaching around Jess he dunks it in the hot water and squeezes some of the moisture out. He curls his hand over Jess’ left shoulder before carefully wiping over the bruise on his right shoulder. “Rifle?”

Jess shifts, head dropping forward as the warm rag drags across his back. “Yeah. Deke didn’t like it when I talked.”

Slim touches the rag to another bruise, gently wiping it clean. “There seem to be a lot of people who feel that way about you.”

Jess’ shoulder rises under his hand but he doesn’t move any further. “I have a talent.”

Slim snort and bends his head far enough to kiss the back of Jess’ neck. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

Silence falls between them as he finishes with Jess’ back, making sure to clean every bruise. He passes Jess the rag before taking the towel, carefully drying his skin, fingers trailing over the bruises. Keeping his touch light he leaves his hands on Jess as he wipes dirt and sweat from his chest and stomach. 

Stepping back Slim watches as Jess dries himself off. “Tomorrow we’ll heat up enough water for you to actually clean up.”

There is a moment where Jess looks like he wants to argue, not that Slim would let him win, but he nods as he finishes drying his arm. “That would be good.”

He jerks his head toward the door. “I’m goin’ to go dump the water and stick my head under the pump. I’ll be right in.”

Slim nods and goes into the main room to start a fire. He isn’t ready to call it a night yet, and he doesn’t think Jess is either, despite how tired he is. He wants a little more time to process the fact Jess is finally home, a chance to sit next to each other. Once he’s sure the fire is going strong, he sits down.

Jess comes back in, hair plastered to his head and he disappears into their room, coming back out with a shirt on, though he hasn’t bothered to button it up. He sinks into the chair next to Slim, boots gone as he stretches his feet out toward the fire.

Looking over Slim isn’t surprised to see Jess has his eyes closed, chin against his chest. Sleeping in the chair isn’t going to do him any favors and he’ll make sure Jess makes it to bed. For now though he is happy to have his partner back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, open to suggestions.


	17. Ladies' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On some level, Jess is sure he should be worried about the ants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people.
> 
> Mdpatino, I hope this is at least a little of what you were looking for.
> 
> Enjoy!

Coming out of the barn Jess looks around the yard. It has become second nature since Mike came to the ranch, to know where he is. This time he is up by the storm cellar, crouched next to the door and Jess rounds the corral, heading toward him. “What are you up to Tiger?”

Mike jumps at the sound of his voice, clutching at the jar in his hands. “Hi Jess!” He points at a sizable ant mound next to the door. “I was just collecting some ants.”

On some level, Jess is sure he should be worried about the ants. But at the same time he is glad Mike is taking to the ranch so well, and he remembers what he got up to when he was Mike's age. He flicks a bit of grass off Mike’s shoulder. “Alright but try to stay clean. Remember, Mrs. Thompson is coming out in a bit to see about being the housekeeper.”

Mike makes a face but sighs, clutching the jar to his chest. “Okay. I just want to get a few more ants.”

It looks like he already has plenty of ants, but Jess isn’t going to interrupt his fun. “Then wash up so we can eat. Mrs. Thompson is coming out after lunch and we all need to look presentable.”

Mike makes another face, this one disgusted, but Jess can’t blame him. Looking presentable was entirely Slim’s idea and even Jess doesn’t agree. They live on a ranch and presentable isn’t something he and Slim manage on a regular basis so to him it seems like a silly thing to worry about. But Slim is insisting and Jess has a hard time denying him things.

With a sigh Mike adds a couple more ants to the jar before carefully screwing the lid back on. He follows Jess back to the house. “I don’t know why I have to clean up. It ain’t like I’m not going to get dirty again.”

Jess laughs as he works the pump. “I know, but this is how Slim wants it, so we’ll do it.” He watches as Mike splashes in the water, getting his shirt as wet as his hands and he sighs. The wet shirt will mean getting Mike into a dry one, which some days is a struggle. He scrubs a hand through his hair. “We’ll eat lunch, Mrs. Thompson will get here, we’ll talk to her and once she’s gone, you can get dirty again. Deal?”

Mike dries his hands on the towel before snatching up his ants. He looks at Jess, like he doesn’t believe him. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Jess finishes washing his hands, before holding one out for Mike to shake. “Stay clean for the interview and that’ll be it.”

With a nod Mike barrels into the kitchen, dodging around Slim as he heads for his room.

Frowning, Slim watches him disappear before looking at Jess. “Something I should know about?”

Plates in hand Jess shakes his head. “Just gettin’ him to stay clean until after Mrs. Thompson comes out.”

He sets the table and a few minutes later Mike comes out, wearing a clean shirt. “Looking good.” Handing a napkin to Mike, Jess points at his chair. “Sit and you’ll have food in a few minutes.”

Setting a sandwich in front of Mike, Jess sits across from him, with Slim dropping into the chair next to him. They eat and afterwards he and Slim quickly wash and dry the dishes, getting them back in the cupboard in record time. They don’t want Mrs. Thompson to have the wrong impression before they have a chance to talk to her.

Jess points to one of the chairs in the main room. “Mike, stay there. We’ll be right back.”

Mike drags his feet, but does as he is told, swinging his legs as he stares into the fireplace.

Pulling his shirt from his pants Jess tosses it on his bed before grabbing his clean one. “What time is she supposed to be here?”

Slim tosses his own shirt aside and grabs his clean one. “Some time in the next few minutes.”

Jess doesn’t think he’s ever buttoned a shirt as fast as he does now, and he immediately starts tucking the tails into his pants. “Cuttin’ it a little close, ain’t we?”

With a shrug Slim finishes with his own shirt, fiddling with the buttons on the sleeve. “At least Mike is clean and ready to go.”

“That was the hardest part.” Jess tugs at the top button of his shirt a little, not liking the way it feels, but when he hears wheels outside the house, there isn’t anything to be done. If Mrs. Thompson doesn’t like the way he looks, that is her problem. This is a working ranch and he isn’t going to go out of his way to pretend anything else.

\-----

Mike is fidgeting next to him, and Jess can’t really blame him. There is something cold about Mrs. Thompson and Jess is already sure she wouldn’t be a good fit out here. She has been judging them since she entered the house, her dark eyes roving over the million little things they haven’t had time to do and Jess feels defensive and he has to bite at the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. 

He and Slim have been doing their best, but there is already so much to do and taking Mike in has just added to it all. Which is exactly why they’re looking for a housekeeper, but he’s starting to think they’re never going to find anyone. The few interviews haven’t been promising and there seems to be a lack of women willing to come out to the ranch.

Mrs. Thompson sniffs, reaching down for her bag as she looks at Slim. “Well Mr. Sherman, I’m not sure-”

Her voice trails off and she looks down, her face going pale. Jess leans forward from where he’s standing, just to Slim’s right side and he struggles with the need to laugh. An ant is crawling on Mrs. Thompson’s hand and on the light fabric of her purse he can see several other ants, some crawling across the top of the bag and Jess has a rather good idea he knows how they got there. 

A quick look at Mike shows he is trying to look innocent, rocking back and forth, hands jammed in the pockets of his pants. Slim on the other hand looks like is on the edge of panic and Jess rubs a hand across his mouth, hoping his partner won’t notice the fact he is trying not to laugh. 

Mrs. Thompson jumps to her feet with a look of horror on her face and she grabs her bag, striding for the door. Slim is mere steps behind her, going outside, the door swinging shut behind him. Through the open window they can hear Mrs. Thompson, her voice shrill, Slim’s low as he tries to placate her and Jess’ gaze slides to Mike.

Mike, knowing he’s been caught looks down. “I know I shouldn’t have.”

He looks so miserable Jess knows there isn’t anything he could say to make him feel worse. Sighing Jess puts his arm around Mike’s shoulder, drawing him against his side. “Alright, just don’t do it again.”

Slim comes in a few minutes later, shaking his head as he closes the door. “I think it is safe to say, Mrs. Thompson won’t be our housekeeper.”

Turning to look at them he frowns, eyes darting between them before a faint smile pulls at his mouth. “Well, I guess I should have figured.” He looks at Mike. “Do I want to know why?”

Mike doesn’t move from Jess’ side, but he tips his head up, a stubborn set to his jaw. “Because she didn’t look nice. I wasn’t going to, but I couldn’t help it.”

Slim and Jess exchange a look. They both remember what it was like to be Mike’s age and it is clear he feels bad and understands it was wrong. Slim sighs and smiles. “Alright, no more ants in the house or in purses.”

Jess pats Mike’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go outside.”

He waits until Mike is out the door before looking at Slim. “If Mrs. Thompson tells too many people about the ants, we ain’t goin’ to find a housekeeper.”

“I have a feeling we won’t have to worry about that Jess. Mrs. Thompson isn’t going to want people to know she had a prank pulled on her by a child.” Slim scrubs a hand across his face. “Though it isn’t looking good for us.”

Jess shakes his head. “I’m still tryin’ to figure out how he got the ants in her damned bag. I swear he didn’ leave my side the whole time she was here.”

Slim gestures to their room. “I doubt we’ll ever know. I guess we might as well change and finish up our chores for the rest of the day.”

\-----

The horses are dark spots in the pasture as darkness falls and Jess smiles as he and Slim stand outside on the porch, enjoying the cool night air. Their arms are touching, just enough he can feel Slim’s heat, but no one can question how close they are. From inside he can hear Daisy talking to Mike about his short time on the ranch and it makes him smile. “We sure are lucky she agreed to stay.”

Slim smiles, pushing a little against Jess. “We are. I’m sure if it wasn’t for her quick thinking today the judge might have decided this wasn’t a good place for Mike.”

“He did catch us on a bad day.” Jess shakes his head, because of course the judge showed up the day they had a wanted criminal, as well as a bounty hunter skulking around the ranch. They were lucky everything had ended on a high note and that is no little part to Daisy. 

He slants a quick look at Slim, pushing back against him. “If we keep takin’ in strays like this, you and I are goin’ to end up in the bunkhouse.”

Slim glances over his shoulder toward the door. He settles his hand over Jess’, twining their fingers together. Tugging gently he pulls Jess away from the railing, into the blind space between the door and front window. He leans back against the wall, Jess stopping when their boots touch. “If I remember correctly, you started out as a stray too.”

Jess smiles. “Yeah, but it took me some time to start realizin’ this was what I wanted.”

He can’t be sure, with the light from the lantern, but Jess thinks he sees a flash of pain cross Slim’s face at his words and he edges closer. When he had first come to the ranch he had used a lot of things as an excuse to leave, not sure he had wanted what was being offered by Slim, but now that he’s had it, he is never going to give it up.

A quick glance at the door shows they’re still alone and he catches Slim’s mouth in a kiss, hands stroking down his partner’s sides in a touch meant to comfort, not arouse. He draws back, his touch lingering on Slim. “Now, I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Slim laughs, leaning forward for a quick kiss before sliding towards the door, voice low when he speaks. “I wouldn’t want you to.”

Warmth that has nothing to do with arousal spreads through his body as he follows Slim into the house.


	18. The Run to Tumavaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a hand from the reins Jess scrubs it across his face, and he can’t shake the feeling he is being an idiot. He had a good thing going in Laramie and he might have thrown it away because someone from his past showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people. 
> 
> Oldtrekker, this one is for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jess glances at Laurel as they ride towards Tumavaca and he can’t help but feel a little disgusted with himself. He had gladly washed his hands of Laurel all those years ago, when he had stupidly fallen under her influence and even in the middle of their affair he had known it was wrong, that there was no real emotion on her part, except spite for her husband. Leaving had been one of the best things he had ever done, and he can honestly say he hasn’t thought of her in years, more than happy to leave her in the past.

Yet here he is, letting her drag him to Mexico and he still isn’t sure how exactly it got this far. With a few days between them and the ranch he knows he should have listened to Slim, should have just sent Laurel on her way, with a blessing and been rid of her. There is no possible way this errand is going to end well, as most things don’t when Laurel is involved. 

Shaking his head Jess curls his hands into the reins, squeezing the leather until his hands ache. He is better than this, shouldn’t have taken off, leaving Slim with the never ending list of chores that need to be done. 

Laurel looks at him, with a coquettish smile and Jess knows she is expecting him to fall at her feet, to do what she wants, but it isn’t going to work. Not this time, not with an echo of Slim’s voice in his head, all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this, the sad, not quite disapproving look on Slim’s face when they had left the ranch. As soon as Laurel is in Tumavaca he’s headed back to Laramie and he can only hope this won’t be the thing to make him unwelcome at the ranch. 

Over the last few months he has come to realize he likes living and working on the ranch. It’s nice to wake up in the same place every day, warm and dry, with a mostly leak free roof over his head. Even the work is nice, the steady pay though it isn’t much, working outside all day, doing things he is good at. And he likes Jonesy, with his never ending, rambling stories and Andy, with his enthusiasm and questions, always willing to learn. 

And Slim, who is sometimes so morally upright it annoys him to no end, but he really does like Slim. How can he not when he works so hard to keep the ranch running, when he always puts Andy first and honestly, when he puts up with him, running off when there is work to be done, but even with that he knows Slim would back him in anything. 

Raising a hand from the reins Jess scrubs it across his face, and he can’t shake the feeling he is being an idiot. He had a good thing going in Laramie and he might have thrown it away because someone from his past showed up. 

\-----

Slim’s fingers are brisk but warm on his shoulder and Jess fights the urge to flinch against the pinch of pain as he cleans blood from the wound. He had known Laurel was up to something, was using him but he had given in, like a lovelorn boy and it had gotten him shot. And he has been many things in his life, but a thief isn’t one of them and he can’t condone her greed. 

Pain shoots down his arm and he can’t help the soft sound he makes. 

“Sorry.” Slim doesn’t lift his head, just carefully keeps wiping at the wound, making sure it is clean. 

Jess doesn’t respond, curling his hands into a loose fist against his thigh as Slim continues to bathe the wound. He cranes his head to watch Slim work and he finds his gaze drawn to the fine hairs on the back of Slim’s neck and for a moment he wants to touch, to drag his fingers across warm skin. To feel a connection with someone he actually cares for, but he ignores the impulse. There are so many things he wants from Slim, wants to give him, things he isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to voice. 

The last thing he wants to do is anything that might ruin his relationship with Slim. Things like this aren’t tolerated and it isn’t exactly something he can bring up in conversation. Taking a deep breath Jess closes his eyes, instead focusing on the warm feel of Slim’s hands on him and he is grateful Slim came along. 

He still needs to make sure the money Laurel stole gets back to her husband and he doesn’t think he is any kind of shape to do it without Slim.

\-----

Tumavaca is a dark smudge on the horizon behind them and Jess hasn’t once looked back. He doesn’t really care what happened between Laurel and her husband as she brought it on herself and he hopes he never has to see her again. Though he knows if he ever does, the next time he won’t cave but will help her back onto the stage and wave as it rolls away.

Rolling his shoulders Jess winces at a flash of pain but some of the tension fall away he glances at Slim. He can’t remember the last time anyone seemed to care about him as much as Slim does. There isn’t a single person he can think of who would have followed he and Gil to Canada, who worried about him coming back when he spent the time in Rock Springs, who would have followed him to Mexico. It makes warmth curl in the pit of his stomach and he can’t help but smile.

Slim must feel his gaze because he looks over, a faint smile pulling at his mouth and Jess’ smile widens. He never should have fallen back under Laurel’s sway, should have just stayed in Laramie but now he’s headed home with Slim and everything feels like it might be okay. 

“How is your shoulder?”

Jess reaches up, not quite touching. “A little sore but it ain’t anything I can’t deal with.”

Slim nods, something in his eyes Jess isn’t quite sure he can put a name to. “I want to look at it tonight, after we make camp.”

By the tone of Slim’s voice Jess already knows there isn’t anything he can say to get out of it, and he shrugs. The wound does need to be taken care of, especially since finding a doctor out here is almost completely out of the question. He tells himself that is the reason he is giving in so easily and not because he wants to feel the gentle warmth of Slim’s fingers against his skin again.


	19. Two For The Gallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim is rigid in the saddle in front of him and Jess isn’t sure how much of it is because of his injuries and how much is the fact he is angry and is likely to try and take Bennett apart even with his broken arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful.
> 
> For you, Mdpatino!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Damnit Slim.” Jess slams the house door closed behind him, nearly dropping the few supplies he has in his arms. Hopefully Slim and the phony professor aren’t too far ahead of him and he’ll be able to catch up before anything happens to his partner. He quickly packs things in his saddlebags before mounting up. Worry is an uncomfortable prickle under his skin and for what feels like the hundredth time he wishes Slim had a better sense of self preservation.

It isn’t that Slim goes out of the way to land himself in dangerous situations, but his innate trust seems to get him in trouble often. He wants to trust everyone, to see the best and it irritates Jess sometimes, how welcoming the other man can be. And now he has trusted the wrong person and he’s headed for stolen money with a man who will have no qualms about shooting him in the back if it comes down to it. 

And knowing Bennett, it is going to come down to it.

It doesn’t take him long to pick up the trail and Jess is glad Slim at least had thought to leave a note. Otherwise he might have assumed Slim had headed off to run an errand and it would have taken him precious time to figure out where Slim is and he knows it is time he doesn’t have. 

He hasn’t been on the trail long before he notices two more sets of hoofprints in the loose dirt and he frowns, wondering if he is in for more trouble than he was expecting. There is no telling who is between he and Slim and the situation just got even more worrisome. 

\-----

Jess doesn’t stop moving until true dark begins to fall, as much as he doesn’t want to. He can’t risk injuring his horse or losing the trail, which are both likely possibilities if he pushes. This part of the territory is dangerous and there are a lot of places even an experienced person can get into trouble. The only consolation is that if Bennett is smart, he’ll stop them for the night, so they don’t risk themselves either. 

From everything he’s heard, Morgan is smart, but that much money has caused many a smart man to do something stupid. And if he knows he’s being followed, he is going to be on alert and far more dangerous. So far, he hasn’t been able to get a look at the people trailing after Slim, but he can only hope whoever it is isn’t going to cause more problems. He has yet to figure out how he is going to be able to help Slim, though it has never been far from his mind. 

Jess quickly strips his saddle off and hobbles his horse near a boulder. The hollow he is making camp in is low enough in the landscape to be hidden but he still doesn’t start a fire. He doesn’t want to alert Morgan to the fact he has more than one tail and he’ll survive without coffee. The night isn’t going to be that cold and he doesn’t want to have to mess with cleaning the pot before he leaves. 

It doesn’t take long for night to cover the land and he draws his blanket up as he leans back against the saddle. Hopefully sometime tomorrow he’ll at least be able to see the people he is trailing and with luck he and Slim will be on the way home. 

\-----

Slim is rigid in the saddle in front of him and Jess isn’t sure how much of it is because of his injuries and how much is the fact he is angry and is likely to try and take Bennett apart even with his broken arm. He knows now isn’t the time, not with the way Slim is feeling, but Jess feels like it needs to be said. His heart had caught in his throat when he had seen Slim at the bottom of the cliff and the entire way down, he had been steeling himself to deal with the severity of his partner’s injuries. He knows it was just luck Slim wasn’t more seriously injured and he wishes Slim would have listened about getting his injuries looked at. 

“I’m startin’ to think you got the worse sense of danger than anyone I know.”

Jess didn’t think it was possible but Slim tenses further against him and he’s glad Slim is in front of him, so he doesn’t have to worry about his glare. 

Slim’s voice is tight with anger when he speaks. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Pressing his hand against Slim’s hip Jess glances down where the passage of four horses is still clear on the ground. “I mean you gotta stop trustin’ people so much. You keep doin’ that and endin’ up in situations like this.”

“Seems to me I trusted you with Carlin and everything turned out there.” There is an edge to Slim’s words, part anger, part pain. 

Jess snorts, since it isn’t the best example. He was close to leaving Slim alone to deal with Carlin and his gang, but he isn’t going to tell him that. That was one almost decision he still regrets to this day and it shouldn’t have taken Andy’s impassioned words to get him to act. All of that is in the past though, which is fine with Jess. Something like that will never happen again.

Another shot rings out and Jess shakes his head. “I’m starting to think whoever was trailin’ you and Bennett wasn’t a friend of his.”

“He fed me some story about men from Chicago following him, but now who knows if it was true.” Slim stiffens in pain briefly. “There were so many hints he gave me, little ways he slipped up and each of them should have been enough to make me worry, but he always had a reasonable explanation.”

Jess doesn’t say anything, knows there is nothing he can say right now to make Slim feel better. His partner is going to spend the better part of a week beating himself up for getting in this situation and he has learned to just let it happen. Silence is the best and he can give him that.

The sound of shots gets louder and Jess nudges the horse into a faster walk. “I guess we better see what they’ve got goin’ on ahead.”

Slim’s nod is jerky. “I just hope it is someone after Bennett.”

\-----  
The sound of laughter from the main room makes Jess flinch and he hands the wet plate to Slim, not letting go until he is sure of Slim’s grip. Another laugh sounds and he snatches up the basin they’ve been using to wash dishes. “I’m goin’ to go dump this.”

It takes him a moment to get the door open with one hand and he nearly dumps soapy water all over his shirt, but it is worth it to get away from the sounds of the Dixons laughing. He appreciates everything they did, following Slim and pinning Bennett down after they thought he had killed Slim. So he doesn’t mind that they’re recuperating at the ranch until they can go home. What he does mind is the way they bicker and plan and laugh and it feels like there hasn’t been a moment of peace in the week the brothers have been here.

Jess tosses the dirty water over the back fence and holds the basin upside down, watching the last droplets of water slide down to dampen the dirt. He knows it is a stalling tactic, but he isn’t in any hurry to go back inside. At least out here he can’t hear Len and Pete going on and on.

“You could always refill it at the pump and start all over.”

Jess jumps at his partner’s voice and he can hear the humor running though the words. He knows he’s been caught, and he turns to look at Slim, who is smiling. “It wasn’t even half this noisy when Andy and all his critters were here.”

Jerking his head in the direction of the house Jess makes a face. “I’ve heard a group of crows quieter than those two all day.”

Slim nods as he moves to join Jess. “They certainly are something, and this makes me even more glad they aren’t around more often.”

Jess will forever be grateful Slim says it, because he doesn’t want to seem like he’s ungrateful. He can never repay the Dixons for what they did, but he also shouldn’t be driven crazy in his own home. With a sigh he steps into Slim, careful of Slim’s arm between them. “I’m about to move into the bunkhouse until they’re gone.”

Slim makes an offended sound, his good hand curling over the back of Jess’ neck. “You aren’t leaving me alone in the house with them.” He rests his forehead against his partner’s forehead, fingers stroking against his neck. “They talk all night, like some of us don’t have to be up early.”

It makes Jess laugh but he doesn’t move away from Slim’s gentle touch. With Slim’s arm injured there is no reason for him to be up early, but he has been, every morning, the only quiet time together they have, drinking coffee while they await the inevitable cacophony from the extra room as Len and Pete wake up for the day. 

“Doctor will be out on Monday, so with luck Len and Pete can go back then.” Slim pulls back, though his fingers keep moving on Jess’ neck.

Jess sighs. “At this point, I ain’t sure I’m goin’ to make it to tomorrow, let alone Monday.”

Slim presses a quick kiss to his temple. “You’ll manage. You always do.”


	20. The Dispossessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat uncurls across his cheeks and Jess looks away from Slim. He is suddenly aware of how it might look to Slim, like a found family doesn’t have the same value as blood and it wasn’t his intention at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> This one is just a little one, mostly because I have some more substantial ones I'm working on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jess glances back up the hill, where the Belden brothers and Prentice are and he shakes his head before looking at Slim. “I don’ know about you, but nothin’ seems to be goin’ right since we headed to the Belden place.”

Slim nods, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth. “I’m starting to get the feeling there is more going on than just them being upset about losing their horses to what might be a Comanchero raid.”

Working the knot on his bandana free Jess kneels to dip it in the cool water of the stream. Wringing the excess water out he gets back to his feet and joins Slim. Fingers curling around Slim’s chin he tilts his partner’s head to get a better look and he presses the damp bandana to Slim’s mouth.

His grip tightens when Slim tries to jerk back. “Sorry, but quit squirmin’. We need to clean you up.”

Slim stops trying to pull away and lets Jess wipe away the rest of the blood, though a frown still creases the skin between his eyebrows. His hand curls over Jess’ shoulder fingers beating an idle tattoo against his jacket. 

Jess doesn’t say anything, knowing Slim is thinking. People don’t last long out west without a refined sixth sense about trouble, something both he and Slim have developed. He can’t quite put his finger on it, but there is something odd about this whole situation and he can only hope he and Slim manage to get it figured out before anyone gets hurt.

Pulling the bandana away Jess gently touches his thumb to Slim’s lower lip. “Alright, looks like you’re goin’ to make it. Maybe don’ go startin’ any more fights with Prentice?”

Slim watches as Jess crouches to rinse his bandana out. “If he keeps his mouth shut, I’ll think about it.”

Jess stands, wringing the bandana out as he rejoins Slim. “I guess that’s all I can ask for.”

\-----  
Slim continues to twist his wrists against the rope, hoping it’ll begin to give at some time. A quick look over his shoulder shows Prentice is still behind him, though the man doesn’t seem to be paying too much attention to him. Ahead, the Beldens are talking in low voices and he can’t make out what they’re saying. 

He glances at the sun, taking note of its position and he hopes Jess made it to the Dillards and that his partner got them to listen to him. The last thing they need is for this to turn into the slaughter of innocents. There is something wrong with Prentice, a darkness that is barely hidden and Slim can’t shake the feeling they’re going to need to do something drastic to keep the man from wiping out the Dillards. 

\-----

They’re maybe two hours from home and Jess can feel Slim watching him. He glances at his partner and Slim is smiling at him, eyes bright under the brim of his hat and Jess feels like he is missing some joke. “Somethin’ funny over here?”

Slim shakes his head, guiding his horse over until their legs brush. “Not really. I was just thinking about you trying to get Maude and Ellen to go back to their kin.”

Jess frowns. Not long after they had left the Dillards and Beldens he had caught Slim up with everything that had happened after he had run from the camp. “I ain’t sure what’s it got to do with anything.”

Laughing Slim reaches across, his hand gliding down Jess’ arm. “You’ve been living with a family you made for the last four years and here you are, trying to send Ellen and Maude to kin who they don’t have or might not want them.”

Heat uncurls across his cheeks and Jess looks away from Slim. He is suddenly aware of how it might look to Slim, like a found family doesn’t have the same value as blood and it wasn’t his intention at all. Shaking his head he looks back at Slim, who is looking at him fondly. “It weren’t anythin’ like that. I was just thinkin’ it might be better for them with kin. So as no one was makin’ mistakes like we did, thinking they were Comancheros.”

“Well, with Ellen moving in with the Beldens I have a feeling the Dillards likely aren’t going to hang out around here for too long.” He shakes his head. “Too many bad memories of this place.”

Jess shifts in the saddle and reaches over, fingers curling around Slim’s forearm. “You know I wouldn’ give up what we have for anythin’.”

Slim rests his hand over Jess’, squeezing. “I know. Now let’s get home before Daisy decides she needs to send the cavalry after us.”

Grinning Jess reclaims his arm and urges his horse into a trot, Slim at his side.


	21. The Track of the Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of thinking has given him any ideas on how the hell he’s going to deal with Luke Wiley, or McIntire and the rest of his family when they show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful people. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sum is asleep in his cell or doing a damn fine job of faking it and Jess sighs. He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes, wishing for what feels like the millionth time Slim was here. No amount of thinking has given him any ideas on how the hell he’s going to deal with Luke Wiley, or McIntire and the rest of his family when they show up. He would ask Sumner, but the man almost seems ready to throw himself on the sword of the McIntire clan to keep his family safe, and that is one thing Jess isn’t going to allow.

Which is why he wishes Slim was here. He can’t help but feel like he is missing something obvious and his partner is good at seeing the gaps, covering the things he can’t. And after the way he has managed to alienate the residents of Laramie, it would be good to have at least one person he can count on at his back. 

He puts his feet up on the desk and leans back in the chair. Exhaustion is tugging at him, and he wants nothing more than to sleep but he hasn’t gotten more than a few hours the last couple of days. Vivid dreams keep waking him, where he failed to keep Sum alive and he isn’t going to let it happen. 

From the cell he hears a snore and Jess sighs. Hopefully they’ll be able to hold out until Slim gets back from Cheyenne and with luck no one will get hurt. 

\-----

Jess follows Slim into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. “I’m glad to be home.”

Slim looks at him, smiling. “At least you’ve been in Laramie. I’ve spent the last week and a bit traveling all over the territory.”

Pausing in removing his gun belt Jess glances at him. “I would’ve come to Rawlins with you and Sum, if not for the sheriff still bein’ gone.”

“I know. Did he have to fight to get the badge back?” Slim’s voice is light as he crouches to start a fire. 

Hanging his belt up Jess rolls his eyes. “I about threw the damn thing back on his desk. Anytime I have that thing, somethin’ always seems to come up.” He puts his hat up, turning to look at Slim. His gaze wanders, from the breadth of his shoulders, down the line of his back and heat blooms in his chest, spreading through his body and he feels alight with it. 

Jess can’t remember feeling this way about anyone before this, warm heat, and the bone deep knowledge he would do anything to keep Slim safe. He still isn’t sure how he got so tangled up in Slim but his fingers itch with the sudden need to touch and he stops behind Slim, hands curling over his shoulders. 

Slim looks up at him, his faint smile falling away, replaced with a frown. “You look awfully morose for a man who is home for the first time more than week.”

Stroking his thumb against the Slim’s shirt Jess shakes his head. “It ain’t that. I was just thinkin’ about how terrible it would be to have to run and hide, for killin’ someone, all because you had to defend the person you love.”

He doesn’t miss the way Slim’s eyes widen in surprise, his frown turning into a soft smile. Jess thinks this is likely the closest either of them have ever come to voicing their feelings and he can honestly say he has never felt the need before today. He knows what he feels for Slim, has never doubted how or what Slim feels for him but the last few days have been rough.

Slim shifts, leaning against Jess’ legs, one hand coming up, twining their fingers together, pressed against his shoulder.


	22. The Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a hand Jess makes a vague gesture Slim takes to encompass the ranch. “For almost ruining this.” He looks at Slim. “And us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> Here is three for this month, and I'm hoping to have one more up before the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There is still a lingering ache in his jaw from where Jess hit him and Slim sighs. He is glad Daisy and Mike weren’t home to witness it because he isn’t quite sure what is going on and he can’t imagine trying to explain it to Daisy, let alone Mike. In three years he can’t ever recall Jess being so worked up about a single man and he wishes he knew what was going through his partner’s mind. He understands about being imprisoned, the kind of damage it can do to a person, but this is something else. 

Horrible stories had come out after the war, about Andersonville and the other prisons, on both sides, the horrid conditions prisoners had been forced to endure and Slim feels for Jess. But something about this feels out of character for his partner and he isn’t sure what he can say that might get Jess to realize how odd he is acting. 

Right now though, it seems the best thing he can do is give Jess some space. He’ll finish with the afternoon chores before heading into town. Maybe if Jess has some time to think, he’ll realize he’s overreacting to Halleck’s presence and everything will settle back down. 

Maybe.

\-----

They’ve been out of town for maybe five minutes and Slim takes a deep breath. He figures he better get it out now, before Jess is blindsided by it when they get home. Even with what happened in town, the truth of what Duncan did to his brother, the peace between them feels fragile and Slim doesn’t want to upset it. “Jess.”

It takes a few minutes for a response and Jess looks at him. He looks tired, with dark circles under his eyes and Slim knows how this whole thing has been weighing on his partner. “While you were gone.” He swallows hard because he doesn’t want to bring it up, but it had been heartbreaking when Mike had asked and that alone had been why he had gone back into town to talk to try and talk some sense into Jess again.

“While you were in town. Mike asked if it was because of something he had done.”

Jess doesn’t responded, but Slim can see the way his hands curl around the reins and he can imagine that Jess’ knuckles are going white with pressure. His head dips, tilting to hide his face and Slim looks away, doesn’t say anything else. He knows Jess already feels miserable for the last few days, had seen it clearly in the way he had been holding himself as they had cleaned up Duncan and the others. 

Jess had spent a long time talking to Knute, away from them and Slim knows Halleck and Mort aren’t going to press charges against Knute. Not after everything he has been through, with the courage he showed in putting the wagon between them and his brother. He can only hope Knute manages to find some peace, with his bullying brother gone and the fact he has had a chance to talk to Jess.

A quick look at Jess shows he is watching the road again, but his jaw is clenched so tight Slim can see the muscle jump and he sighs. He wants to edge his horse closer, maybe draw to a stop so he can touch Jess, but he knows it isn’t a good idea. Jess looks like he is strung so tight a single touch might break him and he thinks Jess still needs time to process his actions and thoughts for the last few days. 

So Slim doesn’t speak, fighting down the urge to reach out and comfort. 

\-----

They ride into the yard and have barely dismounted when Mike comes running out of the house. He stops short of them, looking at Jess and Jess smiles, holding out his hand. “Hey Tiger.”

Mike takes the invitation, closing the distance to hug Jess, face pressed into his abdomen. Slim rests his hand on Jess’ shoulder, fingers curling to press lightly. “Why don’t you two go inside? Daisy will be glad to see you.”

Jess moves to protest and Slim shakes his head, not letting him say anything. “I’ll get the horses.”

They head into the house, Mike clinging to Jess’ hand though he is unusually quiet and Slim shakes his head as he turns to loosen the girth on his saddle. He has a feeling it is going to take a while until things are back to normal around the house.

\-----

Slim leans against the corral rail, arms folded across the top. Jess is next to him, the only point of contact between them where their elbows touch and Slim isn’t any hurry to break the quiet between them. Mike had clung to Jess like a burr for the entire day, refusing to go to bed unless Jess was the one to do it. 

With a slight smile Jess had followed Mike into his room, closing the door behind them. All he had been able to hear was the rise and fall of Jess’ voice, underscored by Mike and it had felt like ages before Jess had come out, closing the door behind him. Slim had been glad to see some of the shadow had fallen from his partner’s face and a quick look at Daisy had shown a soft smile from her, where she had been sitting at the table mending one of Jess’ shirts. 

They had come out to the dying light nearly half an hour ago, leaving Daisy inside to her mending and it still feels like there is a rift between them.

“Did you know?”

Jess’ voice is quiet in deference to the night and Slim glances at his partner, taking in his profile and he waits a few seconds before speaking. “About?”

Scrubbing a hand across his face Jess continues to look at the horses in the corral, dark shapes against the hillside. “About Knute and Johnny? That his brother had done that to him and not Halleck?”

Slim taps his fingers against the railing. “Halleck told Mort and I about it in the office, not long before we came outside. I can’t say it surprised me, not with the little bit I knew about Duncan.”

Silence falls between them and Slim doesn’t know if he should say something or stay silent. His thoughts have been racing since they left Laramie trying to come up ways to bridge the trouble of the last few days. Nothing had been right, and he had stayed quiet as they worked on afternoon chores, waiting for Jess to break the silence. 

Jess sighs and he shifts his weight. “Did you think about tellin’ me?”

It had crossed his mind the moment Halleck had said it, but he had agonized over the idea. Jess had deserved to know the truth, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure his partner would have listened to anything he had said. Duncan and the need to get revenge on Halleck had drawn Jess into a dark place and Slim still isn’t sure anything he would have said could have dragged Jess back. 

He sighs, resting his forehead against the back of his hands. “Would you have believed me if I had told you?”

Slim doesn’t get an answer, not that he really expects one. He can’t help but think this is something to haunt Jess for the next few weeks, while he works out what went wrong, when he went from not being able to shoot Halleck to almost being involved in his murder.

Silence drags out between them and Slim takes a deep breath. He can’t blame Jess for any of what happened and hasn’t from the beginning. The shock of seeing Halleck, Knute’s condition and Duncan’s lies about it had created a perfect storm Jess had gotten pulled into and this is all Duncan’s fault. He can honestly say he isn’t upset about Duncan’s end.

“I’m sorry.”

It takes Slim a moment to realize Jess spoke and he slants a look at him. His partner is still looking at the horses, but it is obvious he is frowning, and he has no idea why Jess feels like he needs to apologize. “For?”

Raising a hand Jess makes a vague gesture Slim takes to encompass the ranch. “For almost ruining this.” He looks at Slim. “And us.”

Slim can almost hear the question in Jess’ voice and he hates it. Reaching over he drags Jess against his side, kissing his temple. He feels fingers curl in the fabric of his shirt. “I knew you wouldn’t draw on us, even at the end.”

Jess’ hand clenches at his shirt, pulling it tight. “How could you be so sure?”

“Because I know you. You aren’t that type of person. You were still conflicted when I saw you at the boarding house, no matter what you said. I had the feeling you had some suspicion about Duncan, with the way Knute kept acting up.” There is more he could say, but he doesn’t. He wants to give Jess a chance to think about what he said.

Silence falls until Jess laughs, harsh and bitter. “I’m glad you’re so sure, because I wasn’, not until the end.”

Slim knows Jess wouldn’t have, feels like he knows Jess better than he does himself, even with what has happened over the last few days. The angle is awkward, but he manages to kiss Jess’ cheek, and stokes his fingers against his arm. “The important thing to take away from this Jess, is that you ended up not doing something you would have regretted.”

Jess’ only response is to lean against him and Slim is happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open for suggestions!


	23. The Marshals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess smiles tiredly at him, his skin pale and Slim knows he isn’t imagining the way Jess is leaning into him. “Are you okay?”  
Jess swallows, head against his shoulder. “Yeah. Mostly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who read, commented and left kudos.
> 
> And, barely squeaking in, here is the fourth story for the month. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In a few quick strides Slim is at Jess’ side and he slides his arm around his partner’s waist, nudging the marshal out of the way. He lifts his hand, hovering over the dark sling supporting Jess’ left arm. Jess smiles tiredly at him, his skin pale and Slim knows he isn’t imagining the way Jess is leaning into him. “Are you okay?”

Jess swallows, head against his shoulder. “Yeah. Mostly.”

A quick look at Marshal McGary tells Slim a different story and he shakes his head. “I’ve been worrying about you since Mort told me you went haring off.” It feels like more of Jess’ weight is falling on him and he shifts, taking a partial step forward. Jess follows the movement, though Slim isn’t sure how much of it is conscious and what is just him being carried along.

Daisy and Mike are still standing by the porch and Slim shakes his head. Understanding flashes across Daisy’s face and she puts her hand on Mike’s shoulder in gentle restraint. Slim has no idea how bad Jess’ injury was and is, but he isn’t going to do anything to risk making it worse. He moves slowly and they enter the house where he stops, because he can feel Jess’ exhaustion. 

“Do you want the couch or your bed?”

Jess’ breath is shaky. “The couch. I’m damn tired of laying down all the time.”

Slim turns them and they cross the short distance to the couch. He spins Jess, putting his back towards it and sweat is dotting his partner’s face, making Slim’s worry ratchet higher. Moving slowly he lowers Jess to the couch, not letting go when Jess’ hand spasm around his in pain. “Okay?”

Jess’ answer is a tight nod and Slim has known him long enough to be able to call bullshit on his lie. He unbuttons Jess’ coat and sets it aside. “I’m going to talk to McGary.”

“Alright.” Jess sounds exhausted and Slim catches his chin, thumb touching his lower lip. It makes his partner smile and Slim feels a little better.

He goes back outside, where Mike is standing at the back of the wagon, looking inside with the deputy, while Daisy is talking to the driver. McGary is standing alone, near the mules pulling the wagon and Slim heads towards him. “How bad was it?”

McGary sighs, scrubbing a hand across his face. “Bad enough I didn’t think he wasn’t going to make it to Ironwood and even the doctor wasn’t sure after he saw him.” He shakes his head. “But I should have known Jess Harper wasn’t going to be stopped by a bullet.”

Slim nods, though he knows they’re both thinking the same thing. Jess got incredibly lucky this time and next time it might not turn out this way. “What did the doctor say?”

“For him to take it easy, that he was going to need time to recover not just from the wound, but the blood loss.” McGary’s gaze goes to the still open door of the house. “He’s lucky he’s young and healthy. That’ll go a long way to making his recovery faster.”

Slim nods, the knot in his chest easing a little, with the conformation Jess will be okay, in time. “Thank you for making sure he got home safely.”

McGary smiles warmly. “It was the least I could do, with the fact he saved Reb, Patches and I.”

“Would you like some coffee? Daisy still has a pot on the stove.” Slim wants to go back inside with Jess, but he does have manners, and these men deserve it.

Patting one of the mules on the withers McGary shakes his head. “Nah. We have to get back to Cheyenne, since the Buckner thing is over. Tell Jess I’ll see him again.”

“Will do. Thanks again.” Daisy and Mike rejoin him and together they watch as the wagon heads in the direction of town. 

Once it is out of sight Mike grabs Slim’s hand. “Can I talk to Jess now?”

Slim nods. “Just don’t do anything to jostle him. It’s going to be awhile before Jess is up for much.”

Mike nods solemnly before going inside and Daisy catches Slim’s arm. “Is it really that bad?”

“It was. McGary said the doctor said Jess will be fine, as long as he takes it slow and doesn’t try to do too much.” Slim knows that is going to be difficult, but he isn’t above tying Jess to a chair if it comes down to it. He isn’t going to let his partner do anything to jeopardize his recovery and it won’t be the first time he’s had to do all the chores on his own. 

Daisy makes a skeptical sound. “That will be easier said than done, but I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him.”

Catching Daisy’s hand, Slim gently squeezes it and smiles. “That is exactly what I’m counting on.”

They enter the house to find Mike sitting on the floor at Jess’ feet, staring up at him with a worried look.

Jess glances at them. “Would you two tell Mike I’m goin’ to be fine. He don’t seem to believe me.”

Slim can’t blame Mike for worrying. After losing his parents so horribly two years ago it only makes sense he would be worried about Jess. “Jess will be fine Mike. He’ll just have to go easy until the doctor in town says he’s healed. Until then, he isn’t going to have much to do besides sit around.”

That earns him a look from Jess, but Slim ignores it. He isn’t going to let Jess do anything until the doctor has cleared him and there isn’t going to be any argument on the subject. Turning his back on Jess he looks at Daisy. “Why don’t you and Mike head into town? I’m sure there is something you need.”

Daisy, wonderful, sharp Daisy, knows exactly what he means, and she gestures to Mike. “Come on Mike. We need to see the doctor, to make sure I have everything we need to take care of Jess, but you can get a piece of licorice too.”

Mike is smart enough to realize what is going on, but he gets to his feet with a sigh. “Alright. I just need to get my hat.”

Slim looks at Jess, who is leaning back against the wall, right arm cradling his left across his chest, eyes closed. His face is pinched with pain and Slim feels for him. “I’m going to go get the horses hitched, but I’ll be right back in.”

Jess nods. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

By the time Slim gets the horses hitched up Daisy and Mike are outside, and he lifts Mike into the buckboard before turning to Daisy. “Why don’t you ask the doctor about something for Jess’ pain. I’m not sure he’ll take it, but from what McGary said it might not hurt to have it on hand.”

Daisy nods, her face tight with worry and Slim helps her up.

With them safely on their way Slim heads back inside. Jess hasn’t moved and Slim perches on the edge of the couch. “Do you want something to drink?”

Jess nods, licking his lips. “Some water would be good.”

Slim fills a glass and brings it back, holding it out to Jess. When his partner reaches for it, he can see the faint tremor and he lets Jess curl his fingers around the glass, but he doesn’t let go, holding it steady while he drinks. Jess drains the glass and Slim takes it, putting it on the mantle of the fireplace.

He sits down on Jess’ right side, leaning back against the wall and he doesn’t have to say anything. With a grimace Jess shifts, leaning back against him, head falling to rest on his shoulder. He carefully slides his arm under Jess’, helping to support the weight and he closes his eyes. “I have to say, Mort wasn’t very happy when he came out here, the night after you took off.”

Jess’ laugh is a bare whisper of sound. “I didn’ give him much of a chance. I wasn’ goin’ to get McGary ride into an ambush. Not when I could stop it.”

Slim bites back on what he wants to say, about where that got him, but he doesn’t. He knows Jess too well, and he likely would have done the same thing. Instead he rests his cheek on the top of Jess’ head, glad to have him back, mostly whole and in one piece.

“Maybe next time, try to avoid catching a bullet.” The words almost stick in his throat and Slim squeezes his eyes shut. After the last few years he doesn’t want to think about a future without Jess in it.

His partner shifts against him with a gasp of pain. “I ain’t plannin’ on it. Wasn’t plannin’ on it this time, but I guess I was in a bad spot.”

Jess sighs, resting his hand over Slim’s. “I don’ remember most of it once we got to Ironwood. Patches said I was in and out from the fever, ramblin’ and sayin’ stuff that didn’ make sense.” He shakes his head. “The only thing I remember clear is was all of us bein’ here, including Jonesy and Andy. It made for a full house.”

Slim can’t help but laugh because that is thought enough to give a person nightmares. “I don’t think we would survive having Andy and Mike in the house together. We’d be overrun with animals they took in and be sleeping in the barn. There are days it feels like that anyway.”

“Had another deer in the house?”

Jess’ voice is heavy with sleep and Slim tightens his arm around him a little. He still has some time before the next stage comes in and he isn’t in any hurry to move. “No, give it some time and he will.”

It isn’t long before Jess is asleep and Slim closes his eyes as well. He knows he isn’t going to sleep, not when Jess might wake and need him, but a little rest is okay.

\-----

Slim wipes the sweat from his forehead, frowning when he sees the remaining pile of wood waiting to be broken into useable pieces. It feels like he’s been chopping wood for most of the day without any progress being made and he sighs. He has gotten far too used to having Jess help with the chores and it has taken him some time to get back into the swing of doing it alone.

Setting the axe down he smiles as Jess comes towards him. The wound in his chest is healing nicely, according to the doctor but his arm is still in a sling and he isn’t allowed to lift anything that might pull at the muscles. Which has pretty much left him with nothing to do but sit around and entertain Mike while he isn’t at school, and it has been driving Jess stir crazy. 

“You look better.” He does, and Slim isn’t above mentioning it. There is more color in his cheeks, and he is far steadier on his feet, though some movements like getting out of the chair still make him flinch. 

A flush spreads across Jess’ cheeks and he shakes his head. “Goin’ to be some time before I’m up for anything you’re anglin’ for.”

Slim laughs. “I’m not angling for anything. I’m just voicing my appreciation for the fact you’re upright and whole.”

Jess makes a face and looks down at the sling. “Mostly.” He nods toward the pile of wood still waiting to be cut down. “You know, I can manage that.”

Shaking his head Slim rounds the stump they use. “You can stand here and play foreman, but you aren’t doing anything else.” At the mulish look on Jess’ face he reaches over, gently poking his partner’s right shoulder. “The doctor said no lifting, and I’m including firewood in that. The last thing we need is to make it worse.”

He changes his touch, hand curling up over Jess’ shoulder, tugging gently. Mike is in town and Daisy can’t see them, not that it matters. He is fairly sure she knows about them, though he doesn’t have any proof. “There will still be chores when you’re healed enough to help with them.”

Dipping his head he catches Jess’ mouth in a slow kiss, smiling when he feels Jess’ good hand land on his hip, fingers sliding through a loop on his pants. He draws back, his other hand coming up to cup Jess’ face. “Agree?”

“Fine.” Jess nods, though he doesn’t step back.

\-----

Slim turns in time to catch Jess’ flinch and he takes a step towards him. “Okay?”

Jess had finally retired the sling a week ago, with the doctor’s approval and has slowly been getting back into helping with the chores, though there are still a few things the doctor doesn’t want him doing. No breaking horses or anything that might put undo strain on the wound for another few weeks. Which has made Jess happy, but Slim has still been keeping a weathered eye on him, trying to keep him from doing too much. 

Jess rolls his shoulders, one hand coming up to almost touch the scar absently on his chest. “Yeah. Just tugged a little. Didn’ feel great.”

Slim saw the scar this morning as they dressed, still pink and shiny but cleanly healed. It had been a relief, that Jess was whole and well, the encounter with Bucker and his men behind him. “Just take it easy. There isn’t any reason to rush.”

A familiar look crosses Jess’ face, one Slim knows to mean he’s getting ready to pick a fight. “If you’re going to argue, I’m sure Daisy can find something inside that won’t take much work. I think I saw beans she needed shelled.”

The threat is enough to take the wind out of Jess and he subsides, picking up a few pieces of wood to take into the house. “I ain’t ever wanna shell beans again. I got enough of that when you two wouldn’ let me do anythin’ else.”

Slim picks up his armful of wood, laughing as Jess heads towards the house.


	24. The Accusers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been incredibly careful to keep the details of Clara’s death and everything involving Winters from Mike and Slim would like to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> Just another little bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jess rides into the yard, eyes going to the horses in the corral and the missing buckboard. There is no smoke rising from the chimney, and he dismounts in front of the house, wrapping the reins around the post. It isn’t quite noon, so he has a little time before he needs to worry about the stage change, so he heads inside. The inside of the house is quiet and Jess wanders through, gaze darting around.

Everything is where it belongs and there are no signs of anything being wrong. There is even a pot of food on the back of the stove, which Jess takes to mean everything is okay. Other than the fact there is no note to be seen and no sign of the others. Taking a last look around Jess goes outside. There is no reason for him not to work on chores and he might as well get a team ready for the noon stage.

\-----

It is early afternoon when Jess hears the familiar sound of the buckboard and he buries the head of the axe in the stump before coming around the front of the house. The buckboard comes to a stop and Mike waves, nearly toppling over the seat in his exuberance. Slim reaches back to steady him, smiling when he sees Jess. 

Jess grins. “Fine welcome home for a man, gettin’ here to find no one home and a bunch of chores needin’ to be done.” He steps around the buckboard and helps Daisy down, kissing her cheek before barely managing to catch Mike, who leaps at him. He lightly shakes Mike and sets him down. “Keep surprisin’ me like that and one day I might not catch you.”

Mike grins up at Jess. “No, you’ll always catch me!”

Shaking his head Jess accepts one of the packages Slim is holding out to him. “We’ll see about that tiger.” He hands the box to Mike. “Why don’ you take that to Daisy so can put it away.”

“Okay.” Mike heads inside.

Rounding to the other side of the buckboard Jess plants one hand on the back of the seat and the other on the front, caging Slim in place. “Everythin' okay while I was gone?”

Slim glances over his shoulder to the still open door before looking at Jess. “No, but I’ll tell you about it later tonight. Don’t want curious ears listening in.” He smiles. “I am glad to see you home. The last couple of days wouldn’t have been so bad if you had been.”

Jess frowns, stepping back as Mike comes out of the house. He has no idea what happened, but he doesn’t like the look on Slim’s face. “Alright.”

\-----

The night is cool enough they’re both wearing their coats and Slim tucks his hands in the pockets. He and Jess have been finishing the evening chores alone, much to Mike’s vocal disappointment but he needed the chance to talk to Jess alone. They’ve been incredibly careful to keep the details of Clara’s death and everything involving Winters from Mike and Slim would like to keep it that way. He knows how lucky he is Mike didn’t wake up when Winters was out here trying to kill Daisy. 

“If I had just listened to Daisy when she first told me, it might not have gotten this bad.” Slim scrubs a hand across his face. “I’m glad I figured it out and managed to get back here before Winters did anything.”

Jess frowns, his face tight with anger. “He’s lucky I wasn’t home, or I wouldn’t have given him a chance to try anything.”

Slim draws the barn door closed. “He was a smooth talker, which is why he got away with so much, same as he did a few years ago. If Daisy hadn’t seen him in the livery stable right before the reins on the buckboard broke, I probably still wouldn’t have believed her.” He shakes his head. “ Winters had me half convinced Daisy had to have been seeing things.”

“I knew there was somethin’ wrong with him.” Jess braces his shoulder against the barn, smiling at Slim’s surprised look. “Winters was slimy, just a better dressed snake oil salesman. From the moment he first came out to the ranch, I knew he was off.” 

Slim frowns, trying to remember the first time Winters had come out to the ranch. Jess had been coldly polite, shaking Winters’ hand before stepping back. He had stood quietly behind him as he had spoken to Winters and Slim had only given a passing thought to his partner’s odd behavior.

He shakes his head, stepping into Jess, mimicking him as he leans against the barn. “I guess I was so impressed by what Winters wanted to do, and how he did it I was blind to anything else. And to think he killed Carla and Charlie and would have done the same to Daisy if I hadn’t gotten home in time. And you had at least some idea of what he was.”

Jess slides his hand under Slim’s open coat, fingers curving against his side. “Yeah, but I spent a lot of time with people who ain’t fine, upstanding folk. I can see scum like Winters comin’ from a mile away.”

Slim shuffles a little closer to Jess, glad the falling darkness is hiding their actions from the house. He rests his hand on the back of his partner’s neck, stroking at his skin. “Scum is the best word I think of to describe him. I never imagined he would be that kind of person.”

Shrugging Jess looks at Slim. “Some people just do better hidin’ it than others. Winters just finally got caught for his bad decisions. Never mind this ain’t the first time he’s done somethin’ of the like, if you were right.”

Slim nods. “I think I am. The more I think about it, the more I remember similarities between the way Charlie died and the way that other person died. I can’t help but wonder if Winters would have gotten away with this one if Daisy hadn’t seen him come out of Carla’s room.”

Patting Slim’s side, Jess slides his hand from under his coat. “Now you’re just tryin’ to borrow trouble. The important thing is Daisy is okay and Winters got was comin’ to him.” He hunches his shoulders against the cold. “Let’s get inside before I freeze my ears off.”

With a laugh Slim follows him back towards the house and the warm light spilling from the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to suggestions!


	25. The Confederate Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaking his head Slim closes his eyes, fingers tracing designs over Jess’ arm. Laying here thinking about what happened isn’t going to change anything and he would much rather remember today for the warm press of Jess against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> It had been my intention to get more than one Moment done for this month, but I've gotten distracted but I'm planning on making up for it next month. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Firth is nowhere to be seen when Slim enters the hotel, which suits him just fine. His arm hurts, he’s exhausted with everything that has happened and he can’t help but worry about Jess, despite the fact the doctor said he will be okay. He’s still mad at Grundy for poisoning his partner, not that it matters anymore, but he knows it will be a sore spot for a few weeks to come. 

Entering the room Slim locks the door before removing his hat to set it on the dresser. Jess is still on the bed, doesn’t look like he’s moved since the last time he was in the room and it makes him feel uneasy. A second, closer look reveals the slow rise and fall of Jess’ chest and Slim sighs. He makes his way to the bed and sits on the edge next to Jess. “Hey.”

Jess’ eyes flutter open and he sighs, fingers flexing against the bedspread. “Hi.”

He still sounds like he is drugged and Slim leans forward, careful to not jostle his arm. “Are you up for getting home?”

Jess laughs, though it is more exhale than anything else and his eyes fall closed. “Not unless you’re plannin’ on tyin’ me to the saddle.”

Slim shakes his head. “I guess it’s a good thing we paid for the night then.” With the way his arm is he doubts he could get Jess in the saddle, let alone keep him safe for the ride home. Plus, Mort will be back in town tomorrow and Slim doesn’t want to have to come back in so he and Jess can give their statements. On all levels it makes more sense to stay in town, which is what they’re going to do. 

He looks down at Jess’ boots and then his own and sighs. They’re likely going to hear from Firth tomorrow when they check out and it will be much worse if they do any damage to the room. Which is likely to happen if he leaves Jess’ boots on and Slim is honestly surprised there isn’t already damage to the comforter from Jess’ spurs, when he was barely coherent earlier today. 

With a deep breath Slim reaches down and it takes some work, but he manages to get his boots off without using his left arm. Nudging them under the edge of the bed he turns. “You going to be able to help get your boots off?”

Jess shifts, pushing up on one elbow. He looks at Slim before glancing at his boots, frowning slightly. “Maybe.”

Slim draws his leg up on the bed and reaches over with his good arm, lifting Jess’ foot up. He manages to wiggle his hand under the heel, getting a grip on it and Jess sits up, reaching down to pull his pant leg up. Together, with Jess shoving and him pulling, they get both his boots off. 

Jess immediately collapses back into the bed with a sound and Slim drops Jess’ boots next to his own on the floor. 

His arm is aching again and Slim pats Jess’ thigh. “Do me a favor and shift over.”

It isn’t very coordinated but Jess wiggles over, settling on the left side of the bed and Slim stretches out next to him. The room is cool and Slim closes his eyes, listening to the sound of wagons going by and voices floating up to the room. He’s sure a lot of the talk is about Grundy, what happened at the bank and how he had brought him back, slung over his horse. 

He feels Jess move and he smiles when an arm slides across his waist, Jess’ head settling on his shoulder. Leave it to his partner take advantage of the fact they have a double bed for the night, and he knows he would probably do the same if their roles were reversed. Time like this is so special and Slim has dreamed of days when they might have a single large bed, when Mike is grown, and they don’t have strangers in the house on a regular basis.

As is, the press of Jess down his side is reassuring, the only good thing to come out of what has been a bad day. It had been bad enough when Jess had been brought back, beaten, barely coherent and clinging to consciousness. But then for him to be poisoned by Grundy, who only yesterday had saved his life, had eaten at their table like a friend. They had risked their lives for Grundy, and this had been how he had repaid them, lying and poisoning Jess so they wouldn’t find out the truth about him. 

Jess’ hand strokes against his side and Slim looks down to see Jess watching him, eyes bright beneath the dark fan of his lashes. “You’re thinkin’ so hard I can almost hear it down here.”

Slim sighs. “I was just thinking things would have been a hell of lot less problematic if Grundy had just stayed out of his wife’s life. From what I saw when I was out there, she felt the same way. And if he had you wouldn’t have gotten beaten or poisoned and we would be at home.”

That hurts worse than his arm, that his and Jess’ willingness to help are what got his partner injured and today could have ended up so much worse. As though sensing his thoughts Jess shakes his head, hand sliding down to tuck between his back and the bed. “Some people just ain’t got the sense to see when them bein’ around is causin’ problems. I got the feelin’ Grundy was one of those people.”

Jess’ words don’t require a response and Slim closes his eyes, not sure whether he’s going to be able to sleep or not. The low rumble of voices outside the window is soothing and Slim can tell when Jess finally falls asleep, head heavy against his chest.

\-----

The room is dark when Slim wakes up and it takes him a moment to remember where they are. Jess is still tucked against his side, breath a steady puff against his neck and he carefully moves his arm, fingers trailing across the warm swell of Jess’ bicep. He has no idea how long they’ve been asleep, but he feels a little better.

If they were smart, they would get something to eat, but Slim doesn’t feel like it and he doubts Jess is up for it. And knowing the luck they’ve had today, they would run into Firth and Slim doesn’t have the patience to deal with the officious little man. This is much better anyway, Jess warm against this side and he stretches, trying not to wake his partner.

Jess doesn’t move but to settle closer with a sound and it makes Slim’s heart flutter, warmth running through his body. It had made his breath catch in his throat when they had brought Jess back to the hotel, beaten and bloody, because if he hadn’t suggested splitting up with Jess then the Kerrigans wouldn’t have been able to ambush him. 

But it still hadn’t compared to the helplessness he had felt when the doctor had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Jess and worst case scenarios had kept flashing through his mind as he had waited. Over the years he has seen enough people with head injuries who never recovered and with the beating Jess had taken, that horrible thought had been forefront in his mind. Relief had swept through him when the digitalin had worked, only to be replaced with cold anger when he had managed to decipher Jess’ slow, broken words.

Shaking his head Slim closes his eyes, fingers tracing designs over Jess’ arm. Laying here thinking about what happened isn’t going to change anything and he would much rather remember today for the warm press of Jess against his side.

\-----

Mort looks between the two of them, shaking his head. “I don’t know how you two always seem to end up in the middle of whatever mess is goin’ on, but I’m glad neither of you were seriously injured.” He smiles. “You two did a good job and as soon as I get word on the reward for Grundy, I’ll let you two know so you can take it out to his widow.”

Slim nods. “Thanks Mort. Now if you don’t need us, I think Jess and I are going to go home, where we might get in less trouble.”

Laughing, Mort leans back in his chair. “We both know that ain’t true, but thanks again boys.”

They turn to leave and Slim catches Jess’ elbow with his good hand when he sees a slight lean in his partner’s body. The night’s sleep and a good breakfast this morning had done Jess a world of good, but he still seems a little unsteady on his feet and Slim knows the best thing for him now is going to be home. 

The street is oddly quiet this morning and Slim can’t help but wonder if it is because Mort is back. He doesn’t mind harmless gossip, but he frowns upon people talking about criminal goings on in town and has gotten most of the townsfolk conditioned to not carry their conversations on about it in the street. 

Their horses are outside the sheriff’s office, since the livery stable is going to need some repairs thanks to the fire Grundy had started and Slim picks the knot of his reins loose with one hand. He keeps an eye on Jess as he mounts, but his partner is as graceful as ever and Slim knows getting on his horse isn’t going to be as smooth. Jess is far more adept at mounting with one arm than he is, and he can tell Jess is trying to keep from laughing when he manages to get in the saddle. 

His arm aches and he looks at Jess, not mad because after yesterday he is glad to see the other man looking happy. “It isn’t that funny.”

Jess grins as he backs his horse away from the hitching post. “From here it was.”

Slim rolls his eyes as he turns in the direction of home, Jess falling in next to him with a smile.

\-----

By the time they get home the morning stage is gone, and Daisy comes bustling out of the house as they stop in front of the house. Her welcoming smile fades as her eyes dart between the sling on his arm and the cuts and bruises on Jess’ face and she takes a step forward. “I take it things didn’t end well?”

Jess drops from the saddle with a wince before reaching over to grab the cheek strap of Slim’s bridle. “I suppose that’s one way of puttin’ it.”

Slim carefully dismounts, frowning when Jess gently guides his horse away from him. “I can get him unsaddled.”

Shaking his head Jess leads the horses towards the barn. “Ain’t goin’ to with your arm in a sling.” He looks at Daisy. “Send Mike out to give me a hand.”

Knowing when he’s beaten, and what Jess is up to, Slim steps on the porch, hand settling on Daisy’s shoulder as he gently steers her towards the door. “Once Mike is with Jess, I’ll tell you what happened.”

Daisy sighs, eyes darting to the sling again. “Oh, I can already guess what kind of trouble you two got into.”

\-----

The house is locked up for the night and Slim carefully closes the door to their room. Jess has his shirt untucked and the top few buttons undone but nothing else and Slim smiles. “Planning on sleeping like that?”

With a fond smile Jess shakes his head and closes the distance between them. His voice is pitched low when he speaks. “Just figured I would help you out before I finish getting’ undressed myself.”

“Oh.” Slim feels like an idiot. He hadn’t spared much thought for getting ready for bed tonight and Jess obviously had, if his smile is any indication. 

Jess reaches up, fingers brushing against the sides of his neck before settling on the knot of his sling. “I’m goin’ to try to not make this hurt.”

Slim shrugs, good hand skating down Jess’ side to rest on his hip. “Can’t hurt any worse than it did right after it happened.”

Moving slowly Jess works the knot loose and carefully pulls the sling away. He tosses it on Slim’s bed before shaking his head. “Shouldn’t have put your vest back on.”

“There were a lot of things I shouldn’t have done yesterday.” He glides his hand up Jess’ back, fingers skimming over the back of his neck. “Starting with having us separate.”

Jess rolls his eyes. “Ain’t nothin’ for it. We had no way of knowin’ the Kerrigans were goin’ to take offense to me.” He rests his hand on Slim’s chest, warm even through his vest and shirt. “And I ain’t goin’ to hold it against you. Bad things happen.”

There are days Jess can be too forgiving towards him and this seems to be one of them. Slim catches Jess’ chin, thumb brushing across his lower lip. “Yeah, but this time it all happened to you.”

“Ain’t the first time and I doubt it’ll be the last.” With a teasing grin Jess nips at the pad of Slim’s thumb. “Now quit talkin’ so we can you undressed. Despite your arm, we still got plenty of chores to do tomorrow.”

Jess makes quick work of his vest and Slim manages to avoid making a face of pain until his partner’s back is turned. He evidently doesn’t quite hide it as Jess’ eyes narrow when he looks at him. “You done tryin’ to hide the fact it hurts?”

Slim nods. “Yeah.”

Bending his head Jess looks at the hole in the sleeve before glancing up at him. “I ain’t sure this shirt is fit for anything but rags. Daisy might be able to fix the hole, but I don’ know if the blood is comin’ out.”

Slim shrugs as he starts working the buttons loose, surprisingly deft with one hand. “This shirt has seen better days anyway.”

Jess tugs his shirt free, though doesn’t step back as Slim continues to work the buttons through the holes. “Ain’t we all.”

Reaching up Jess slides his hands under the collar of Slim’s shirt, gently pushing it back. He steps around him, catching the collar and he tugs, working the fabric down Slim’s uninjured arm. Once the sleeve is loose, he starts working it down his arm, moving carefully to not pull at the bandage. 

Slim appreciates the care Jess is taking, pain radiating down his arm. It doesn’t hurt as much as it had yesterday, but he knows it will be awhile before he’s up to any serious work.

He feels Jess fingers brush across the palm of his hand and then his shirt is falling away, pooling on the floor. Jess’ touch glides back up his arm, following the edge of the bandage and Jess looks at him.

“Ain’t any fresh blood, but Daisy will probably want to look at it tomorrow.” He tugs at the ruined sleeve of Slim’s undershirt. “You want this gone too?”

Slim shakes his head. “No. It’s a little cool in here and tomorrow will be soon enough.” Raising his hand he touches his fingers to the scabbed over cut on Jess’ cheek. “You going to let Daisy look at that tomorrow?”

Jess grins, hand curling against Slim’s chest as he steps into him. “You figured out how to deny her anythin’ yet?”

Laughing Slim ducks his head and catches Jess’ mouth in a quick kiss. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions!


	26. The General Must Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nod is his response, and it worries Slim. The last few times Jess had gotten injured he hadn’t been this quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well, and thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> This one got a little away from me, but I like the way it turned out, so I'm not going to complain. I'm hoping this will be the first of three I get done this month. 
> 
> Enjoy!

All signs of their attempt at warning Sherman’s entourage are gone under a layer of whitewash, and with it, Slim feels like their last chance has slid away. All his relief at finding out Jess is injured but alive is flowing away, because he can’t think of a way this is going to end well for the four of them. If it was just Whit, he might have a chance of convincing his former friend to change his mind, but with the Colonel in charge, there isn’t much hope. 

One of the men is keeping an eye on them and Slim pays him no mind, watching as Jess cleans the blood from his hand. It makes his heart clench as he watches flakes of blood spot the water and this is all his fault. He should have been more suspicious of Whit’s sudden arrival after so many years. Should have asked questions when Whit had seemed so interested in knowing what Jess looked like. Should have found a way to warn Jess. 

“Hey, hurry it up.”

Jess’ head whips up and he glares at the man watching them. Slim quickly steps between them and reaches down, hand curling around his elbow, drawing him to his feet. “Don’t.”

Jess glances at him and Slim shakes his head. He still isn’t sure how they’re going to get out of this, if they’ll be able to, but he doesn’t want Jess to hurt any worse than he already is. It’s going to take them both to get out of this situation.

\-----

Andy comes running out of the house with a clean piece of fabric and Slim takes it. He quickly folds it into a sling and looks at Jess, who is keeping an eye of Whit’s surviving conspirators. After watching Whit and the Colonel die Slim doesn’t think the men are in any hurry to try their chances, but he doesn’t want to risk it. “Jonesy, keep an eye on them for a minute, will you.”

Jonesy nods with a frown, holding the scatter gun on the men. He might not like violence, but he’ll step up in a pinch and it is just one more thing Slim values him for.

“Jess, come here so we can get this on.” Jess gets to his feet with a pained look and it makes Slim hurt to see. This injury is on him and he knows it will be a long time before he stops feeling guilty about it, even though there wasn’t any way he could have prevented it.

Jess glares at their captives before stepping around Andy to join him. With a deep breath he lifts his injured arm from his chest and Slim works quickly, sliding the fabric around Jess’ arm and lifting the ends to tie behind his neck. He tugs at the knot, making sure it is tight and he drops his hands, fingers accidentally brushing the back of Jess’ neck.

He knows he must imagine the way Jess shivers under the gentle touch and he steps back, feeling his cheeks heat. “As soon as the General’s stage is through safely, we’ll get your shoulder taken care of.” 

Jess nods and Slim is sure he must be imagining the faint pink stain to his cheeks. It’s probably just from the excitement of the last few hours and the fact the barn is warm with the late afternoon sun. “Jess, you feel okay keepin’ an eye on them while Jonesy and I handle the change?”

Jess nods. “I think Andy and I can handle it.”

Andy nods smartly. “Jess and I have it.”

Slim smiles. “Alright.”

\-----

Wiping his hands clean Slim watches as the Zack and his deputy head back into town, their wagon with them. The two surviving men are bound and smashed in the back of the wagon, trying to stay as far away from Whit and the colonel’s bodies as they can and Slim can’t find it in him to care about their comfort. They came on his ranch, threatened his family and now they must deal with the consequences. 

Tomorrow they’ll all have to go into town, to give Zack their accounts of what happened and sign the complaints, but for tonight, all Slim has to worry about is getting Jess taken care of. The others are already inside, and he joins them. 

Andy, who is always so resilient is sitting at the table with a book, though he keeps sneaking looks at Jess, face creased with concern. Jess is sitting in the same chair he was earlier, head tipped back, arm held close to his chest. There doesn’t seem to be any fresh blood welling from the wound, but Slim knows he needs to get a better look at it.

He steps around Jess, joining Jonesy who has dinner going on the back of the stove, a pot of water on the front and he smiles. “Thanks.”

Jonesy dips his head in a quick nod. “Knew you’d be wantin’ it. Why don’t you start getting him taken care of, and as soon as the water is hot, I’ll bring it to you.” His smile is tired. “You know where the medicinal stuff is.”

“Yeah.” Slim goes to stand in front of Jess, toes of their boots not quite touching. “Come on. We need to get your wound cleaned up, and all the blood.”

Jess lifts his head to look at him but doesn’t show any signs of further movement. “I ain’t sure I got it in me. This chair feels right comfy.”

The last thing Slim wants is to cause Jess any further pain, but he isn’t going to take no for an answer. A wound like that won’t take long to go bad and he isn’t going to lose Jess over something so trivial. “Well, you aren’t getting a choice.”

There is enough of a bite in his voice for Jess to sit up and he shakes his head as puts his good hand on the arm, levering himself up. “With a voice like that, ain’t a surprise you made it to officer.”

Slim doesn’t respond but focuses on herding Jess into the room. Jonesy, prepared as always, has already laid out towels, more bandages than Slim thinks they’re going to need, as well as several different salves in small tins. Kicking the door closed Slim looks at Jess.

He looks pale and tired, which just makes Slim feel terrible all over. He should have been quicker on his feet, been able to come up with something, anything, to keep Jess safe. Moving slowly he cups Jess’ elbow. “Isn’t going to be fun to get at that wound.”

Jess shrugs and there is a little bit of a familiar smile pulling at his mouth. “Ain’t the first time. Better to just get it done.”

Reaching up Slim picks the knot of the sling loose, making sure to not touch the back of Jess’ neck. His cheeks flush at the reminder of the way Jess had shivered under his touch and he doesn’t need to see it again. He already knows it is going to be stuck in his memory for a long time and he has to be able to work with Jess. 

The sling comes loose and Slim sets it aside before reaching for the collar of Jess’ jacket. “Ready?

Jess gives a tight nod and between them they get his coat off, Jess biting at his lower lip as they pull it away from his shoulder. His face has gone pale and Slim takes the coat, turning away to give him a chance to recover himself. Slim turns his attention to the coat, still warm from Jess’ body. With some scrubbing they should be able to get most of the blood out and he’s sure there is some canvas tucked somewhere they can use to patch the holes. 

When he thinks he’s given Jess enough time he sets the coat aside to be dealt with a looks at him. There is a little color back in Jess’ cheeks and he is holding his arm tight against his chest. It still doesn’t look like there is any fresh blood and Slim is going to take it as a good sign. “Shirt next.”

A jerky nod is his response and Slim steps in again, fingers working the small buttons through the holes and he focuses on the task at hand, making sure not to tug. Plus it gives him something to think about besides the warm heat of Jess inches from him, the flat plain of his stomach under his fingers. He gently pulls Jess’ shirt free of his pants, hoping nothing is showing on his face. 

These aren’t new thoughts for him, though he can’t think of anyone who has made him feel this electric and a little wild. There is something about Jess that makes him feel unbalanced, in a good way and Slim isn’t sure if he’s going to be able to avoid giving into temptation some time. 

A quick peek shows Jess’ eyes are squeezed shut and Slim carefully works the soft, worn fabric off Jess. His undershirt is going to be more of a problem, as it lacks more than three buttons and Slim sighs. “This one is going to be the worst.”

Jess has already gone pale and he looks at Slim, eyes bright against his lashes. “Might as well just get on with it.”

Slim nods, trying to think of a better way to do it, but he can’t. He turns, catching sight of the boot leaning in the corner and he steps away from Jess to grab it. Lifting the bottle out he looks at Jess. “For medicinal use.”

Jess laughs, eyes bright. “If this don’ count as one, I don’ know what does.” He accepts the opened bottle from Slim and takes a long pull. Making a face he hands it back. “Alright, might as well get the shirt off before I get a chance to regret it.”

Slim already regrets it and they haven’t even started yet. For a moment he thinks about finding his mother’s scissors he knows are somewhere, but he doesn’t want to waste any more time. It has been hours since Jess was wounded, and they need to clean it. He sets the bottle on the sideboard before looking at Jess. “Good arm first?”

“Yeah.”

With a deep breath Slim steps back into him and pulls Jess’ shirt free of his pants. Moving carefully he pushes the fabric up Jess’ torso, trying his hardest to not think about the expanse of skin under his hands. When he reaches chest height Jess manages to wiggle his uninjured arm from the sleeve and ducks his head. Slim pulls the shirt up over his head. 

“Ready?” Jess’ nod is tight and Slim rests his hand on Jess’ chest, wound framed between his thumb and index finger, the shirt balled up in his other hand. He tugs a little where the fabric is sticking to the dried blood, but Jess doesn’t once flinch, though he is biting at his lower lip.

Dropping the shirt Slim kicks it aside before leaning in to look at the wound, glad Jonesy lit a few lanterns with plenty of oil. Even with pulling the shirt free of the wound there is only a small trace of new blood seeping out. He looks over Jess’ shoulder, happy for small favors as the bullet passed cleanly through. Streaks of dried blood have run down his back, not quite reaching the waistband of his pants and Slim steps back. 

“We’ll have to clean you up.”

As though summoned by his words there is a single knock on the door and Jonesy comes in, bearing the gently steaming pot and a bucket of water. He sets both on the floor before nodding at them. “Just let me know if you need more.”

Slim smiles. “Thanks Jonesy.”

Grabbing one of the rags Slim dunks it in the water, which is hot, but not unpleasantly so. He wrings the rag out and stands. “Turn.”

Jess does, with a compliance that is almost scary and Slim is starting to think today took more of a toll on him than he’s showing. Which doesn’t really surprise Slim. From the beginning Jess has been the type to hide what he’s going through, pain or otherwise and he should probably be grateful Jess is willing to show even this bit of vulnerability to him.

Moving slowly he carefully wipes the dried blood from Jess’ back, dampening the rag every few swipes to keep it from becoming uncomfortable cool. Once he’s cleaned the dried blood from around the wound, he gets another clean rag. This one he soaks in some of the whiskey before pressing it against the wound. 

Jess flinches under his touch and Slim presses a gentle touch against his shoulder. “Sorry, I should have warned you.”

With a shake of his head Jess glances back at him, eyes hooded. “Nah. Probably better this way, or I’ll be tensin’ up waitin’ for it.”

“Okay.” Feeling a little better Slim pulls the whiskey soaked rag away from the wound. There is a trace of blood on it, but not enough to worry him. He sets it aside before picking the rag back up. He wrings it out, turning Jess with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He starts cleaning the blood off Jess’ chest, following the same pattern as before, though this time his hand is resting on Jess’ hip, skin warm against the palm of his hand. It takes a lot of thought to not curl his fingers over, to hold the other man closer but he doesn’t, instead focusing on cleaning Jess up. He has come to rely on Jess so much he doesn’t want to do anything to endanger their friendship. 

After the last bit of blood is gone, he drops the rag into the water. Even in the lamp light he can tell there is a faint pink tinge to the water, and it makes him a little nauseous. Any other time he wouldn’t be this bothered by it, but he still can’t help but feel responsible for what happened.

“Slim.” Jess’ voice is low and he rests his hand on Slim’s chest. “Ain’t nothing for it. I should’ve known somethin’ was goin’ on with the way Jonesy was carryin’ on, and the way the other one was bein’ so nosy. I know the terrain around here better than they do and I could’ve thrown them off by avoiding the road.”

Jess’ hand is warm on his chest and Slim knows exactly what he’s trying to do. Ever perceptive, Jess is trying to absolve him of the guilt he’s feeling and Slim appreciates it, but it isn’t going to change things. If he had done even one thing differently, this might not have been the outcome. “I know, but that doesn’t make things any better.”

Rather than giving Jess a chance to respond Slim wets the rag again before cleaning up the blood that had run down Jess’ arm. He starts at his wrist and works upward, rag sweeping over the swell of Jess’ bicep and the curve of his shoulder. All the blood is gone and Slim drops the rag back into the pot of pink water and he never wants to see it again. 

To avoid looking at it he moistens the rag with whisky and cleans the front wound. Jess’ hand spasms where it still rests on his chest and a sharp breath whistles between his teeth as his eyes fall shut. Slim squeezes Jess’ hip. “Sorry.”

Jess shakes his head but doesn’t speak. Pain has pulled his face tight and it makes Slim feel worse. After a few seconds he pulls the rag away and it is also marred by a trace of blood, but he is sure the wound is done bleeding for now, unless Jess jars it. Tossing the whiskey soaked rag in the bucket with the other one Slim picks up another rag. 

This one he dunks in the cooler water and he uses it to remove any lingering traces of blood from Jess’ skin, and Slim is almost convinced that’s why he’s doing it. Not because he is using it as an excuse to keep touching Jess, to feel the warmth of his skin, as a reminder he survived today, despite what happened. When he knows he can’t justify the slow movement of the rag, he drops it like he has the others. 

Jess seems to be almost asleep on his feet, leaning toward him, eyes half closed and Slim doesn’t want to move, but they do need to get a bandage on Jess’ wound. His hand is still resting on Jess’ hip, almost like it belongs there and Slim squeezes. “Don’t fall. I’m going to grab some stuff so I can get it covered.”

Nodding Jess watches him, eyes following his every move and Slim feels like his skin is on fire. He folds two bandages into thick pads and grabs a long strip of old sheet Jonesy had likely ripped for just this reason, as well as a tin of salve. Going back to Jess, he hands him the bandages. “This will help.”

Another nod is his response, and it worries Slim. The last few times Jess had gotten injured he hadn’t been this quiet. Dipping his fingers in the salve Slim gently spreads it around both wounds, the pungent, herbal smell filling the space between them. He has no idea what is in it, but they’ve used it on the horses before and it really does seem to help healing wounds. 

Putting the lid back on the tin he tosses it back on his bed. Taking a pad from Jess he gently presses it against the front of his shoulder. “Hold this.” 

As Jess’ hand comes up Slim plucks the other bandage from him and sets it against the back wound. He makes sure the long bandage is free of folds and creases before slowly wrapping it over Jess’ shoulder and under his arm, until it is holding the bandages tight against the wound and he ties it off, tight enough to keep from slipping. It is by no mean is it the prettiest bandage job in the world, but at least the wound is clean and covered.

Slim doesn’t step back, his hand dropping back to curve over Jess’ hip, like it belongs there. “Are you going to feel up to eating?”

Jess nods, straightening up with a grimace. “Yeah, though like this, I ain’t exactly fit company.”

Slim looks at Jess, eyes skating across his chest and he really hopes Jess is out of it enough to not notice the flush he can feel on his cheeks, or that he can play it off as flickers from the dancing flames in the lanterns. “I’ll grab you a shirt.”

He turns, hand curling into a fist against his thigh. It only takes him a few minutes to find a shirt, one of Jess’ he doesn’t wear much. The chambray fabric is soft against his fingers and he likes it because it is big enough it won’t be a struggle to get it over Jess’ bandage and hopefully won’t cause any more injury. They get Jess good arm through the sleeve and Slim draws it up over his shoulder.

His other arm is a bigger problem and Slim finally undoes the button on the cuff after they struggle to get Jess’ arm at the right angle to put the sleeve on. He slides his arm up the sleeve until he manages to find Jess’ hand. Taking a gentle hold he guides Jess’ arm into the sleeve, keeping an eye on his face to make sure he isn’t causing any undue pain. Short of a tightening of skin around his eyes Jess doesn’t seem to be hurting much, which Slim knows is bull. He’s been on the receiving end of a wound like this before and it takes days for the pain to fade to an ache. 

Slim settles for smoothing the grey fabric across Jess’ shoulders, because if he doesn’t keep his hands busy, he’s going to reach up and touch the lines of pain radiating around Jess’ eyes. “You almost look respectable.”

Jess huffs a laugh and looks down between them, to where the shirt billows open around his chest. “As long as I ain’t eatin’ with polite company.”

Laughing Slim moves his hands between them and starts buttoning up Jess’ shirt. “I don’t know if we’re polite, but we do have manners, sometimes.”

Jess laughs, head bowed as he watches Slim button his shirt up, injured arm held against his body. 

Slim reaches the top button, taking his time as he slides it through the hole. It feels like a bubble has settled around he and Jess, thin but isolating them from the outside world. Jess’ eyes have slid shut again, his arm tucked carefully between them and Slim wishes he was brave enough to touch Jess like he wants.

With a soft sound Slim can’t quiet identify Jess takes a half step forward, closing the bare space between them. He glances at Slim, a flicker of blue beneath dark lashes and he rests his forehead against Slim’s shoulder, like he has no intention of moving for the rest of the night.

Feeling a little bewildered Slim looks down at the back of Jess’ head, gaze following the line of his hair and he is struck with the sudden urge to touch. He remembers the way Jess had shivered under his light, accidental touch earlier today and he raises his hand. For a moment he considers running two fingers down the back of Jess’ neck, but he doesn’t want to tease, wants his touch to mean something. 

After more thought he rests his hand on Jess’ neck, catches the shiver, knows he didn’t imagine it earlier. With another heartbeat he curls his fingers over warm skin, thumb sweeping through the fine hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to any ideas or suggestions!


	27. The Last Battleground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess looks at him and smiles, though it doesn’t reach his eyes and Slim has a feeling neither of them are going to be feeling much need for smiles until the mystery of the wagons is solved, for good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos, you are all wonderful. 
> 
> Here is two for this month, and I'm hoping to get a third one up sometime on Saturday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leaning back in his chair Jess watches Slim. His partner had followed him down from the attic and sat down to eat, but Jess knows Slim well enough to know when he’s faking it. And he is, smiling at Mike as he picks at the fried chicken, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and it hurts Jess to see. No matter what Slim says, Jess knows it’s his fault this thing has come back. If he had just thought to stop by the house to talk to Slim, no one in Laramie would be any wiser to fact he found part of one of the missing wagons.

A quick look at Daisy, who is hovering while trying to look like she isn’t hovering, shows she’s just as worried and Jess scrubs a hand across his face. After what Slim told him in the attic, he has the feeling this isn’t going to be an easy fix, even if it can be fixed. There is a lot of land out there for stolen wagons to get lost in or they might have never made it through the pass. 

But he is going to stand with Slim the entire time. After everything Slim has told him about his parents over the years Jess doesn’t believe Matt Sherman had anything to do with the disappearance of the $60,000 in gold dust. A man like that couldn’t have raised Slim and Andy to be the people they are, and Jess hopes they’ll be able to find out what happened.

\-----

Jess quietly closes the door behind him and turns to look at Slim. He hasn’t spoken much, even managing to evade most of Mike’s questions, until Daisy had hurried him off to bed. Daisy had gone a few minutes later, with a meaningful look in his direction and Jess had nodded. He hadn’t been sure Slim was going to be willing to talk and even now he doesn’t know how much luck he is going to have. 

Afterwards they had sat in silence for the better part of an hour before he had decided it was time to call it a night. Slim had preceded him into their room, tense, and Jess almost doesn’t want to stay anything, but he knows he needs to. If he stays quiet this is going to fester until something bad happens.

“You should have told me.”

Slim glances at him, eyes narrowed. “Like the way you told me about Halleck?”

Jess doesn’t respond, hands curling into loose fists at his side. He isn’t mad at Slim for saying it, because now that it was months ago, he’s had time to think about it and he knows he could have handled the situation better. Slim is lashing out, angry at the army and whoever stole the money, not him and Jess can handle the outburst. 

With a heavy sigh Slim turns to look at him, all the fight and anger draining out, rounding his shoulders. He scrubs a hand across his mouth. “I’m sorry Jess. That was uncalled for.”

Shrugging Jess stops just short of Slim. “Don’ make it any less true. That should have been enough of a reminder to the both of us the past don’ always stay dead and buried like we want it to.” The last thing he wants to do is start any kind of fight over this.

Slim reaches out for Jess, hand curling around his elbow. “Still doesn’t mean I should have said it.” He shakes his head. “This whole thing has got me so twisted up I’m yelling at people who don’t deserve it.”

He looks at Jess. “It was just bad luck you found the remains of the wagons. Billings might have told someone, if you hadn’t come across him, or others could have found the wagons.” He sighs. “I was a fool to think something like that was going to stay forgotten.”

Jess hooks two fingers under a loop of Slim’s belt. “I can’t say I wouldn’ have done the same thing if I had been in your place. We all want to think the best about our family.” He hasn’t, not in years, but Slim’s family is so different from his, Jess wants to believe the best about them, and not just for Slim’s sake. 

Reaching up he strokes his fingers down the back of Slim’s neck, smiling when Slim closes his eyes, head falling forward under the gentle touch. “We’ll ride out tomorrow and see if we can’ find them damn wagons. One way or another, we’ll get some kinda answer.

Slim’s mouth curves up into a soft smile and he draws Jess closer. “Okay.”

\-----

Slim fights to keep his grip on the reins light and relaxed. Every time he looks at Major Ellis his hands clench, pulling and his mount tosses its head at the sudden pressure. Jess has shot a worried look at him every time it happens, concern creasing his features and Slim wishes he could speak his mind, but he thinks Jess understands. There is something about Ellis that rubs him the wrong way and it has nothing to do with the way Ellis threatened to have Jess arrested earlier today. He isn’t quite sure what it is, but it makes the hair on his arms stand on end and he wouldn’t mind getting to take a swing at the major’s smug face. 

Jess seems to share his feelings, as he’s been glaring at the major’s back the entire time they’ve been out and if Slim didn’t know better, he would think his partner was taking them the long way to where he had shot Billings and found the remains of the wagon. 

He glances at Jess, taking in the tight line of his shoulders, the muscle in his jaw jumping from the way he’s clenching his jaw and Slim sighs. If Ellis hadn’t come on so strong at the ranch this morning this ride, while not pleasant, might be more amenable. But the major has been nothing but rude, casting disdainful looks their way every time he looks at them and part of Slim is waiting for the inevitable eruption from Jess. 

There are few things that will get Jess more riled up than someone treating him like he isn’t as good as they are. Which seems to be Ellis’ way of dealing with all of them, and something about Jess seems to have rubbed him the wrong way. Slim is sure it was their meeting this morning and he can’t fault his partner for treating him with such derision.

Jess looks at him and smiles, though it doesn’t reach his eyes and Slim has a feeling neither of them are going to be feeling much need for smiles until the mystery of the wagons is solved, for good or bad.

\-----

Jess is warm against his left side, their legs pressed together where their blankets overlap and Slim is glad his partner chose this little nook. It at least gives them the illusion of privacy and allows them to sleep much closer together than they would have been able to if they had settled around the remains of their small fire. This is the closest they’ve been since this morning and Slim finds it settling physically, if not mentally. His thoughts are still swirling and he’s starting to think they’re never going to settle. 

Scrubbing a hand across his face Slim eyes Jess. His blanket is drawn up his chest and his eyes are closed, but Slim knows what Jess looks like asleep and he isn’t asleep. His breathing isn’t deep and even there is still a tightness around his eyes and his mouth. Slim wants to smooth it away but he knows he can’t touch. Just because the others are quiet doesn’t mean they’re asleep and Ellis doesn’t need anything else to hold over he and Jess.

“If I was asleep, I wouldn’ have stayed that way, with the way I can hear you thinkin’ from here.”

Slim sighs. “I know.”

\-----

Ellis is ahead of him, as are James and his son and Slim finally gives into the urge to look over his shoulder. He knows Jess will get Sergeant Nolan back to Laramie as quick as he can, and he almost wishes he had thought to tell Jess to catch up with them once Nolan was safe. The further they get from Laramie the more he can’t seem the shake the feeling something bad is going to happen, and he would love to have Jess here with him.

James Courtland and his son are good men, but Will is green when it comes to things like this and while Slim doesn’t doubt he can rely on them, he wishes Jess were here. Jess is in a class all his own and this is the kind of thing Slim would rather face with a familiar, known ally at his side. He doubts whoever was following them last night was scared off, as the promise of even a third of $60,000 is enough to set someone up for a long time. 

And he can’t seem to shake the feeling they’re being followed. As they’ve headed further up into the pass, he has managed a few surreptitious looks over his shoulder, but he hasn’t seen any signs of being followed. The Courtlands at least seem to share some of his paranoia, if the way Will keeps looking over his shoulder is any indication. Ellis though, seems to have forgotten about last night as he keeps pushing them forward, which just makes Slim even more suspicious of the older man. 

There is something not right about this situation and Slim feels like he doesn’t have all the pieces to the puzzle. The one thing he is almost sure of though, is that Ellis is a bigger part of this whole fiasco than he’s let on and he can only hope once he figures what part that is, everything will fall into place.

\-----

Daisy and Mike have long since gone to bed and Slim knows he and Jess need to be heading into their room soon. They’ve been struggling to get caught up on chores after being gone for the last few days and tomorrow is going to be another early morning. Making sure the kitchen door is locked he enters the main room, only to stop. 

Jess is staring at the picture of his mother on the mantle with a considering look on his face and Slim’s curiosity is piqued. “It isn’t a bad picture.”

His partner jumps as if prodded and Jess shakes his head, even as he glares at Slim. “Ain’t that. You just don’t look much like her.”

Slim joins Jess, arm sliding around his shoulders and he smiles when Jess’ arm goes around his waist, fingers sliding through a beltloop. “Andy took after her, more than I did. When I was growing up, she always said I was my father’s shadow, with the way I followed him around and looked like him.”

This is the most he’s talked about his parents lately and Slim swallows against a lump in his throat. He still misses them and always will, but he can’t remember ever feeling this broken up about it before and he thinks it has something to do with what has happened over the last few days. It has left him scrapped raw and he only now is starting to feel better about the whole thing, with the fact his father and Courtland have been cleared in all wrongdoing. 

He likes this picture of his mother and is glad he found it, but it really doesn’t do her justice. It doesn’t capture the warmth in her eyes, the faint smile she used to get around his father, the way her face lit up when he and Andy came into the house after doing their chores. He kisses Jess’ temple. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet her. She would have liked you.”

Jess glances up at him. “Even with everything?”

The rest goes unspoken between them and Slim looks at Jess, the line of his nose and the sweep of his cheek. There isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for the other man and he nods. “Yeah. I think it would have taken her some time to get used to the idea, but I think if I were happy, she would be able to forgive anything else.”

His mother had been one of the most forgiving people he has ever known, and he knows that would have carried over for Jess. Especially with the way he has thrown himself into the ranch and worked hard to keep he and Andy safe over the years. She would have been charmed by him and Slim shakes his head, wishing it could have happened.

He turns, drawing Jess to stand in front of him and throwing caution to the wind he catches Jess’ mouth in a slow kiss. Dragging a light touch up Jess’ back makes him crowd closer, a hand curling around his bicep and Slim laughs into the next kiss, feeling lighter than he has in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions!


	28. Fugitive Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to mention the fact he can’t think of a way he can talk to Slim without alerting Gil. Quiet voices are sure to alert him and if they leave the camp it will be ever more obvious. And there is the chance Gil might follow them, and Jess doesn’t want to alienate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful.
> 
> I apologize for any really obvious errors in this. I haven't gotten a chance to watch this episode again lately so I wrote it, hoping I wasn't misremembering things horribly. But I wanted to get it up today, for all of you. 
> 
> As tomorrow is November I'm going to be working on NaNoWriMo, so I'll be gone for the month. On the upside though, it'll lead to another story early next year. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun is beating down on his back and Jess glances over his shoulder to make sure Gil is still following. He isn’t sure what is going on with him, but ever since Slim showed up Gil has been surly and swinging between sullenly glaring at Slim and completely ignoring him. Jess has no idea why his brother-in-law is so against Slim’s sudden appearance, and Jess doesn’t care. If not for Slim, he never would have made it out of the water. 

Jess shakes his head at Gil’s attitude and turns to look forward. His gaze settles on Slim, eyes following the broad line of his shoulders and Jess is glad he’s riding between them, so neither of them can see the heat creeping up his cheeks. The first thing he had become aware of, after trying to cough up half the river had been the Slim behind him, the heat of him despite the fact they were soaked through, the strong hand resting on his hip. And when Slim’s hand had slipped to his stomach as they had rolled, it had taken a supreme effort to not push into the innocent touch. 

He would have had to have been blind to not notice Slim when they first met, never mind the rifle being held over him. Over the years he’s long since reconciled himself with his physical interest in men, and Slim is everything Jess is pulled towards. Attractive, bigger than he is, intelligent and free of any cruel streak. It had almost been enough to make him leave Laramie, but it had been easy to fall into a working relationship with Slim and he is good at sublimating his attraction. 

At least until now. Even hours later and dry Jess can almost feel the ghostly touch of Slim’s hand against his side. Disappointed with himself Jess shakes his head, hands curling into the reins. He needs to stop thinking about what is never going to happen at focus on the task at hand. They need to get to Canada so Gil will be safe. 

\-----

When they make camp that night Jess still can’t help but feel bad for pulling Slim away from Laramie and the ranch. He knows how much Andy and Jonesy need him there, and that Slim wouldn’t follow him without a lot of thought, not when there is so much riding on keeping the ranch running. He looks to where Slim is sitting near the fire, tending to the pot of coffee, face tight, shoulders rounded, and it feels like a knife pricking his chest. 

Part of him knows he should have listened to Slim about leaving Laramie. He has responsibilities there, as much as he would like to pretend he isn’t tied to the ranch, but he knows he is. There is something about waking up in the same place every day, with a roof over his head. The food isn’t great, but its consistent and Jess knows it is really the people who are holding him in place. Jonesy, full of wisdom and dry humor, earnest Andy who wants things to be different but doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. And Slim, all the things Jess doesn’t want to think about, because they’re dangerous. 

Not wanting to get caught looking, Jess turns his attention to Gil. He’s sitting away from the fire, and he keeps glancing into the surrounding darkness, like he expects a monster to jump out at them. His attitude hasn’t improved much since they left the river behind them and Jess wishes he knew what was going on. He has been trying to think of a way to broach the subject, but he hasn’t been able to come up with anything that doesn’t sound accusatory. So he’s kept his silence which has given him time to think and the more he thinks about it, the more things don’t seem right. Gil isn’t acting like a man who is headed to a meeting with his beloved wife and he is starting to think he should have paid more attention to what Slim was trying to tell him before they left Laramie.

He’s been trying to ignore the feeling since they set out for the Lolo Trail, but the closer they get, the more he can’t shake the idea. It certainly doesn’t help that Slim keeps looking at him like he is supposed to have figured something out and Jess has no idea what it might be. Gil has been reticent this whole trip, keeping mostly to himself, answering his questions with little more than sounds and head shakes. 

His gaze drifts back to Slim and he frowns. He wishes he could get up and go talk to Slim, to see if together they could puzzle out what is going on with Gil, but he doesn’t. Right now he isn’t sure how Slim would react to his need for help, not after he had brushed aside his worry and suggestions earlier. The other man seems sore with him and Jess can’t blame him. 

Not to mention the fact he can’t think of a way he can talk to Slim without alerting Gil. Quiet voices are sure to alert him and if they leave the camp it will be ever more obvious. And there is the chance Gil might follow them, and Jess doesn’t want to alienate him.  
Jess scrubs a hand across his face before leaning back against his saddle. He wants to be done with this and hopes he hasn’t done anything to risk his place in Laramie and on the ranch.

\-----

Jess glances at Slim, a warm rush of relief filling him. They haven’t spoken much since he came back from chasing Gil and he appreciates it. He’s still trying to come to terms with what Sergeant Jordan told him about Francie and Gil. It seems impossible to think about, because he remembers how much Gil had been in love with Francie, the way he had smiled at her, doting on her every whim. And his sister had loved Gil, batting her dark eyes at him, cheeks going pink every time he was near, or someone mentioned him in conversation. 

It hurts to think about, and Jess takes a deep breath. Andy is leaning against Slim, showing him something and Slim smiles. Something in Jess’ chest twists at the sight, his breath catching in his throat and he surges to his feet, ignoring Andy’s startled cry and the worried eyes he can feel on him. He jerks the door open with his good arm and steps outside. Cool air brushes against his cheeks and he manages to avoid slamming the door. 

Dusk is falling, spreading grey light across the landscape and Jess closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall next to the door. There is a faint ache in his arm, though it is nothing compared to the knot in his chest. He can’t remember anything hurting this much, not even when he had left home, leaving his parents and Francie behind. In the back of his mind he had always been convinced Francie would be fine because she had Gil to take care of her and she would be able to live a comfortable life. 

Nothing like this had ever crossed his thoughts and he can’t help but shake the feeling some of this was his fault. If he had just kept in touch with his sister, had sought her out, checked up on her, maybe things wouldn’t have ended this way. The guilt feels like it is gnawing at his stomach and he presses the heel of his hand against his forehead, until it begins to ache. 

The logical part of him knows none of this is his fault, that short of being at Francie’s side the entire time there was no way he could have prevented this. But right now bitterness is dragging at him and it doesn’t matter that Gil is dead, that he was the one to bring him to justice. Francie is gone, a bright light and Jess knows nothing will ever feel right. 

Jess has no idea how long has passed when he feels the door to the house open and he can tell by the careful tread it is Slim. There is a faint sound of glass being moved and the rough sound of a match being lit, followed by the soft sound of the lantern glass being put back. He cracks his eyes open and there is a bare hint of light from over the hills. He rolls his head against the rough wood to look at Slim. 

The other man is standing next to him, close enough their shoulders are almost touching. Light from the lantern spills across Slim, highlighting the sweep of his cheek and hair. He doesn’t speak, fingers hooked under his belt and Jess appreciates the silence as well as his presence. Slim must understand part of what he’s going through, with the way he lost both his parents, so abruptly. He had seen it on the way back to Laramie, the way Slim had looked at him, the softness in his gaze, how he had gone out of his way to be helpful without being overbearing and had lent his quiet support the entire time. 

All of it has made Jess grateful for Slim and he isn’t sure he would have made it home without him. The first few days after they started down the Lolo Trail Jess had felt like he was in a fog and it had only been Slim’s steady, warm voice at his side that had kept him moving.

Jess edges closer to Slim, not quite sure what he is looking for. Crossing the west has made him become so self-sufficient the thought of being able to lean on someone is scary. He can’t recall anyone he has ever trusted or shared this much with. No one else would have followed him up the Lolo Trail, would have left him alone, but been close while he dealt with the loss of Francie.

He glances at Slim again, hoping he can tell what he’s thinking, like he has so many times before. The bond seems to be unbroken and Slim lifts his arm in invitation and Jess steps in, pressing against his side as Slim’s arm comes down across his shoulder. The warm weight makes the knot in his chest relax and he closes his eyes, swallowing hard.

“Thanks.”

Slim’s hand cups the top of his arm. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight chance this is where I end up putting all these little missing scenes, but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
